


最佳男主角

by sashach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Broadway, Chinese Translation, Living Together, M/M, New York City, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 「真的很帥。」他哈哈大笑，看着小塞用外送附的可憐兮兮的廉價小餐巾紙擦掉下巴的披薩醬。「我知道。」塞巴斯蒂安的笑容燦爛放鬆又迷人。如陽光耀眼奪目。「可別愛上我。」來不及了，克里斯心想。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concavepatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepatterns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Supporting Actor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304132) by [concavepatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepatterns/pseuds/concavepatterns). 



> 作者按：因為我們都需要「桃在百老匯演出期間和包住一起」的文。至少我啦。

一切始於一通電話。

「就住我家。」透過克里斯的 iPhone 話筒，塞巴斯蒂安說道。「這樣對你比較方便，你或許可以從一個舞台劇老手那裡得到免費建議。」

「是喔？你有認識的人嗎？」克里斯裝傻笑道。他明知道小塞說的他自己在百老匯的短暫經歷。克里斯從未看過那齣製作，但他讀過劇評——大部分不甚客氣——替小塞打抱不平，也可能在喝醉的時候傳了一些加油打氣的簡訊給他，還有連篇髒話批評《Variety》的華麗辭藻和故障的日光浴床。「可是說真的。這一住至少六個星期，可能八個星期。」他警告道。「我不想打擾你。我可以租個地方——」

「我的公寓沒那麼小。」克里斯根本可以從手機聽見小塞翻白眼的聲音。「來住吧。我是認真的。那會很——」手機的另一頭稍微停一下，像是塞巴斯蒂安正在快速翻閱腦袋裡的同義詞辭典。「——好玩。像以前那樣。」

像以前那樣。

克里斯的心臟感覺怪怪的，扭絞了一下，在他的胸腔裡微微痛著。

他們最後一次碰面且長時間接觸是在克里斯最後一次拿起美國隊長的盾牌之後，在亞洲的巡迴宣傳。每每想起當時，他心中總會對那美好的回憶充滿想念。他和小塞，還有麥凱和史嘉蕾，最後一次並肩作戰。

他想念那段日子。更確切地說，他想念一轉身就看見小塞那張熟悉的笑臉，如果他對自己坦白的話。

一切結束後，他們盡量保持聯繫，但就如大部份受遠距離阻隔的約定，每日電話和簡訊因時間、空間、忙碌又相衝突的時程被侵蝕成每月一次，直到堅如鐵的友情被融化、形塑成虛擬的沈默，間中綴着奇怪的生日祝福或節日祝賀。就像那個熟識，然面容早已模糊的遠親，但出於義務你仍是寄送聖誕卡。就像那個在臉書上保持淡淡聯繫，實則早已遺忘的小學同學。就像那些只值得偶爾想起的泛泛之交。

克里斯從沒想過他會把塞巴斯蒂安歸類在那一組。

他錯了。

而且厭惡之極。

在開口說出任何答覆之前，他得閉上眼睛一秒鐘。「嗯，好啊，如果你確定的話。我，呃，我真的很感激。」

「當然。」塞巴斯蒂安的聲音顯得有些溫柔，但也可能是克里斯的耳朵沒聽清楚。「這裡永遠歡迎你。」

克里斯又閉上眼睛，這次是自發地，然後煩躁地用一隻手擦臉。

天啊，他實在得在自己做什麼蠢事之前掛上電話。

「我很想你，你知道嗎？」

比如這個。

電話的另一端，塞巴斯蒂安的沈默久得足以讓克里斯的焦慮指數衝破屋頂，但他隨即輕輕吐出一口氣，那聲音在克里斯的耳裡聽來是一個親密、充滿靜電的迴音。

「我也是。」塞巴斯蒂安坦言，而且這次他肯定沒聽錯對方語氣中的些微溫柔。「把細節傳給我。回頭見。」

這回輪到克里斯呼氣，明顯地鬆了一口氣，幾乎有些眩暈。

「回頭見。」他把塞巴斯蒂安的話重複給對方聽。一個確認。一個約定。

掛上電話之後，克里斯穿上運動短褲，打開跑步機，然後一直跑一直跑，直到可以把心臟怦怦亂跳的原因歸咎於此。

* * *

一切始於一個敲門聲。

塞巴斯蒂安住在一棟重新規劃且蠻不錯的褐砂石牆的房子裡，外觀寫著歲月，滿溢個性，室內舒適現代，非常溫馨。房子保留了自然原始骨架的美感，但少了老屋的問題，比如透風的窗戶和情緒化的水管。

帶著好奇心（是好管閒事，一個聽似史考特的聲音在他的腦袋裡說道），克里斯四處張望，等塞巴斯蒂安按鈴幫他開門，從大廳爬樓梯上四樓的時候又繼續東張西望。塞巴斯蒂安當然是公寓頂樓先生。克里斯記在心上，準備待會兒拿來取笑他。

他把行李換到另一隻手上，在塞巴斯蒂安的門上快速敲了三下，就在他吞下在腹部爆發的莫名緊張之際，他聽見門鎖打開的聲音，然後，近一年來第一次與小塞面對面。

塞巴斯蒂安已經展開那炫目的笑顏，魚尾紋的皺褶盛滿快樂，感染身邊的每一個人。克里斯感覺自己也回以燦爛的笑容，嘴巴咧得好大，他自己都覺得疼了。

「嗨。」小塞說，啊幹，在多的遠距離電話都無法展現那把聲音的現場魅力。克里斯好想聽他說上幾個小時的話、唸冰箱使用手冊給他聽、逐條對過他上一次的納稅申報表，什麼都好，只要能讓那把溫暖、低沈的聲音覆蓋他。

「嘿，天啊，幹——」還搞不清楚自己在做什麼，克里斯的行李已經掉在地上，手臂則環過小塞，手掌感覺到對方毛衣的柔軟，側鼻探入小塞太陽穴上方的頭髮，他聞到了洗髮精乾淨的芬香。

塞巴斯蒂安大笑回抱他，有些用力，有些流連，然後邀請他進屋裡去。

* * *

一切始於克里斯・伊凡和塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦同住一個屋簷下兩個月。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一點點羅馬尼亞語：Îndoielnic = 懷疑

「房間並不大。」塞巴斯蒂安一邊領着克里斯往廊上走，一邊回過頭事先道歉。「可是沙發打開後是一張床，而且比在客廳睡沙發更有私密性⋯⋯」

「這樣就很棒了，真的。」克里斯向他保證道，差一點就撞到小塞的後背。他們已經來到塞巴斯蒂安用來當辦公室／家庭健身房／客房三合一的房間。

塞巴斯蒂安在門口停了下來，輕輕推了推克里斯要他先進去。後者注意到房間偏小，但溫馨討喜的風格讓他忍不住想要微笑。小塞已經把沙發拉開成床，鋪上床單，擺上枕頭和蓬鬆的藍色被子。有那麼短暫的一刻，克里斯猜想對方的衣物柔軟劑會是什麼味道，隨即又把那個奇怪的想法拋開，仔細參觀。（再說，他今晚睡覺的時候就會知道了。因為就是這麼回事。他在塞巴斯蒂安的客房睡覺。今晚。每晚。天啊。）

房裡的其它角落是各式各樣展現小塞個性的物品：放着蘋果桌上型電腦的小書桌上擠了畫框和書籍、對面角落捲起的瑜珈墊旁邊是一組啞鈴、一面牆上則有品味地掛了幾張很有藝術感的黑白照片。

「真的很棒。」克里斯重複道，字字真心。「謝謝你，小塞。」

塞巴斯蒂安淺淺一笑，雙手插口袋，站在門邊。「我已經把衣櫃清空了，如果你想整理的話。」克里斯一定是一臉驚訝的表情，因為小塞的笑容逐漸展開，得意地勾起嘴角補充道：「你知道我不會讓你住我家還一副居無定所的樣子。」

「不會嗎？你也不會要我洗地板、清煙囪？」克里斯回笑道。

小塞大笑警告說：「別以為我不會喔。」

他們站在那裡，就那樣看著彼此，笑得傻傻的，直到克里斯發現自己凝望對方的時間已經久得過於明顯，才快快別過目光，清清喉嚨。「我⋯⋯呃，我還是可以做些什麼當作租金的。」他說道，語氣較為嚴肅。「買日用品、洗衣服，隨你便。」

「做飯呢？」塞巴斯蒂安肩膀靠着門框，抬眉好奇問道。

「我很拿手閱讀盒子後面的烹煮說明。」克里斯盡量一臉正經地回答。「你肯定吃到這輩子最棒的冷凍披薩，我保證。」

小塞聽了哈哈大笑，那聲音讓克里斯的胸口湧起一股像是驕傲的感覺。「所以，叫外賣？」

他咧嘴笑。「你請客嗎？」

「當然是我請客。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，好像除此之外，其它答案皆荒謬之極。「來者是客。」

「誒誒。」克里斯一根手指指着他，感覺臉上的笑容簡直大到不可思議了。「你現在是這麼說！等我住了一個月，霸住你的浴室，搞到整個房子都是我亂七八糟的東西的時候，看你是不是還這麼想。」

小塞不以為然地聳聳肩。「只要那些亂七八糟的東西跟你在我的浴室裡幹的事情無關。」

哇操。

克里斯捧腹大笑，幾乎笑彎了腰。小塞無動於衷的回答真他媽的太好笑了。這個傢伙。「才不會。」待他勉強恢復呼吸，他才喘著說：「喔他媽的才不可能。如果真的發生那種事，你可以把我趕出去。」

小塞臉上的表情一下子換成克里斯從沒見過的樣子。有些奇怪，有些溫柔，但卻在他可以好好解讀之前瞬間消失，回復成一般的笑容。

「 _Îndoielnic_ 。」塞巴斯蒂安低喃，聲音小得克里斯無法聽出所以然。他接著清清喉嚨，離開倚靠着的門框，站直身體，更清晰地補充道。「你先整理行李。我去叫吃的。」

* * *

他們的食物送來之後——是轉角一家越南餐廳，小塞大力推薦——他們在廚房裡把盤子裡堆了滿滿的食物，才移到客廳用餐。

「你不介意這樣消磨時間？」吃到一半的時候，小塞問道。「我的意思是，這樣會不會太無聊？」他把筷子在空中揮來揮去表達想法。「整個紐約就在外頭，我們卻坐在沙發上吃外買。」

_和你在一起，我從不覺得無聊_ ，克里斯想這麼說。 _你那麼好，那麼棒。_ 脫口而出的卻是：「我一直都是這麼無聊。再說，我也不應該叨擾你太久。我會盡快找個地方搬的。」

快送到嘴邊的細麵條停在半空中，小塞蹙眉。「什麼意思？」

克里斯稍稍挪了一下，突然覺得莫名不安。難為情。「我想說——單是排練就要六個星期。」他笨拙地解釋道。「然後正式演出又是六個星期。我打算——我想說先借住你這，再另外找個地方住。」

塞巴斯蒂安垂下目光看着盤子，緩緩放下麵條，用筷子推了推（動作欠缺協調和優雅的克里斯則是選用叉子）。「我說過你可以住下來。」小塞說道，眼睛仍避開克里斯。「是指這整段時間。可是如果你想走的話——」

「不。」克里斯脫口道，隨即把一整塊烤豬肉塞進嘴巴裡，避免說出一堆比剛剛還要蠢的話。他咀嚼了一分鐘，吞了下去，這次開口更加謹慎。「我想留下來。這整段時間。如果你不介意的話。」

聽他這麼一說，塞巴斯蒂安終於抬頭。在房子裡微亮的黃昏光線下，他的眼睛是淺淺的鴿子灰，其中的誠摯卻無助緩和克里斯肚子裡那股奇怪的緊緊的感覺。「我說過可以。我是真心的。你想住多久就多久。」

克里斯把一隻汗津津的手掌在牛仔褲的膝部擦了擦。感覺到自己全身發燙，他慶幸屋內光線微暗。「這樣的話，你可能永遠都無法甩開我了。」他想要開玩笑，可是聲音聽起來卻是沙啞多於風趣。他又塞了一口食物解決這個問題。

短暫沈默之後，小塞回答：「好。」

克里斯吸進了一根麵條。

他伸手拿自己的水杯，一口氣喝掉半杯，塞巴斯蒂安則努力壓抑臉上的潮紅，繼續戳自己的食物。

他們誰也沒勇氣延續剛剛那個話題。一但確認克里斯不需要海姆立克急救之後，兩人之間又是一陣尷尬的沈默，直到小塞提起勇氣開口說話。

「那個。」他說道，硬生生轉開話題。「期待明天嗎？」

排練。對。這是克里斯在這裡的原因。好奇怪，才和小塞在一起幾個小時，他已經幾乎忘記這件事了。

「既期待又怕受傷害。」他坦言。如果是小塞以外的人，他不會如此坦白。「我⋯⋯那個，你也知道，我一直很想做這件事，可是舞台劇？不能喊卡或再來一次？真他媽的可怕啊。」克里斯勉強大笑，短暫又自貶。「我一直想着我會搞砸，毀了整齣戲，可是我根本都還沒踏上舞台。」

塞巴斯蒂安若有所思地嗯了一聲，傾身把盤子放在茶几上。「你聽過即興規則嗎？永遠對每件事說好？」

克里斯點點頭。

「你或許可以試試記住這個規則。」小塞建議道。「如果出了什麼錯，告訴自己說好。接受、調適，繼續往前。」

理論上聽起很棒，實際上卻⋯⋯反正克里斯向來對實踐任何事情都表現不佳。「嗯，可是我不——我未必知道——我要怎麼做呢到底？」

「這個嘛。」塞巴斯蒂安此刻竟然他媽的對他笑，然後怡然自得地往沙發靠，一隻手臂沿着上方伸展。「目前有個很潮的東西叫演戲⋯⋯」

這倒讓克里斯放聲大笑。「是是，你這傢伙。」他笑着說，把揉成一團的餐巾紙往小塞的方向扔。

不偏不倚正中對方胸口。塞巴斯蒂安得意地笑了笑，才垂下嘴角，表情顯得非常真誠。「可是你不會。我的意思是，你不會搞砸的。你很棒——是很棒的演員。」他澄清道。許是低低的光線斜斜映在他臉上的關係，他的臉頰看似顏色變深了一點。「你沒問題的。你一定會表現優秀的。」

小塞聲音裡的那股自信——那麼確定克里斯一定可以搞定這件事——既鼓舞人心又讓人膽怯。幹，他如果搞砸了，他將多辜負一個人。將讓多一個人失望。而且偏偏是 _小塞_ 。天啊，那根本是一箭穿心。

無視心中因這個想法的不安，克里斯只能強迫自己掛上淡淡的微笑，希望小塞說得沒錯。

* * *

吃完晚餐，他們肩並肩，手肘碰手肘，在氣氛友好的安靜中洗碗。克里斯負責洗盤子，塞巴斯蒂安負責擦乾淨。兩個因飽食一頓而有些睏乏的人接着回到沙發上一起看電視。

約莫十一點，他們終於決定上床就寢。克里斯在小塞的浴室裡換掉牛仔褲、刷牙，然後躺進他的—— _小塞_ 的——被窩裡。

他把臉塞進枕頭裡，深深吸進一口氣，那味道聞起來乾淨、溫暖、微甜。像夏日的陽光。

克里斯允許自己像個蠢蛋傻笑片刻，然後躺好，闔上眼睛。

謎底揭曉。

* * *

他睡得很沉，手機鬧鈴響起的時候才突然驚醒過來。

呻吟了一聲，克里斯用手肘把自己撐起來，一隻手臂從被子裡伸出來，關掉手機鬧鈴。

6:30。

討厭。

他的腦袋裡有一個小小的聲音自動輕聲提醒：排練日。但就算他真想繼續睡覺，他如今緊張得連放鬆都有點困難了。

隨着一個疲倦的哀歎聲，他爬下床，套上一件汗衫，往浴室去打理日常早晨的梳洗。

克里斯知道塞巴斯蒂安向來睡得晚，所以二十分鐘後，當他洗完澡，覺得有些人模人樣，走進廚房，看見有人站在爐子前面的時候，他簡直嚇了一大跳。

「早啊。」小塞說着，在平底鍋翻了翻看來應是煎蛋的東西。他穿著格子睡褲，一件看來好軟的舊灰色汗衫，一臉睡眼惺忪，頭髮橫七豎八。肯定比克里斯最近起床看見的風景好上許多。

「嘿。這麼早起。」他指出。「怎麼回事？」

「排練第一天。」小塞聳了聳一邊肩膀說道，彷彿克里斯只需要這個解釋而已。他小心翼翼地斜傾平底鍋，把做好的煎蛋滑進盤子裡。「就把這個當作幸運早餐。」

克里斯注視着他，感覺胸口一股無以名狀的溫暖，一下又揪得緊緊的。除了他的母親，從來沒人替他做過這種事，「喔哇。天啊。小塞。這太——哇。你不用——」

「你只要說謝謝就好。」小塞指示道，在克里斯被自己的支支吾吾淹沒之前，扔了一個救生圈給他。

「謝謝你。」克里斯恭順地重複。從這小小的驚訝中恢復過來，他往前從櫥櫃裡拿出一個馬克杯。他得從小塞背後繞過去，才能打開剛好就在塞巴斯蒂安右邊肩膀上方的櫃子。就在他踏出最後一步，走進小塞的範圍內，他覺得最自然不過的事就是伸手捏一捏對方一側的腰，短暫不語，以示感謝。

塞巴斯蒂安勾起一邊嘴角笑了笑，用手肘輕輕推了推他，一句無言的 _不客氣_ 。克里斯安然無恙度過第一天的排練之後，他將一切歸功於他的好運煎蛋。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然有所頓悟的克里斯做了個一個野心勃勃的決定，可是我們都知道他才不會確切將之落實。;)

「嘿。」星期六早上，他們一起吃早餐的時候，克里斯突然說道。「我明天休假，我們待會兒應該出去。找地方吃飯，好好度過週末。」

坐在對面的塞巴斯蒂安緩緩垂下眼簾，目光從克里斯的臉落到自己的盤子上，突然對用叉子推弄炒蛋這件事非常感興趣。「我，呃，我今晚不行。我有⋯⋯事情。」

「有事情？」克里斯咬了一口烤土司，說話的時候盡量避免把麵包屑撒得到處都是。「你從來沒提過有事情。」

「是一個——一個朋友幫我安排的。」小塞尷尬地回答，表情隱隱有些不安，繼續戳他的炒蛋。「有點像約會。」

事出突然，克里斯嘴巴裡的烤土司乾得像塵土。他艱難地把吐司吞進肚子裡，好不容易才說一出一個軟弱的「喔」。

約會。

塞巴斯蒂安有 _約會_ 。

他的腦袋一時轉不過來，大腦像是堅決拒絕這件事。死都不接受。

懷抱歉意，小塞開始解釋：「我應該早點說的——」

「嘿，沒事，沒關係的。」克里斯堅持道，把剩下的吐司放回盤子裡。他突然沒那麼餓了。

塞巴斯蒂安看來還是很懷疑。「你確定？」

「嗯啊。」接著，因為既想知道答案又害怕真相，他的嘴巴擅自開口詢問：「跟誰啊？」

「你不認識的人。」小塞張開嘴巴，欲言又止，像是不太確定他是否真的應該把下一句話說出口。「是⋯⋯是跟一個男生，其實。」

「喔。」克里斯又說了一次。跳針的唱片。他現在終於真正了解「千頭萬緒」的意思。他的腦袋一片空白，只有噝噝響的白噪音，像是電視螢幕的靜電。為了抵銷這突如其來的沈默，他伸手拿起自己的馬克杯，慢慢喝咖啡。

「你有意見嗎？」塞巴斯蒂安有些防衛性地問，兩道眉毛挑起，顯然是把克里斯過長的沈默當作壞事。

驚恐的克里斯差一點把飲料吐出來。「沒有！」他保證道，快速放下馬克杯，咖啡險些溢出來。「天啊，沒有。我對——你知道我對這種事沒意見的。」

「好。」塞巴斯蒂安還在觀察他，臉上的表情無法解讀。「只是想確認一下。」

「我⋯⋯我很高興你跟我說。」克里斯告訴他。這並不是謊言——他很高興塞巴斯蒂安覺得可以信任克里斯——但與此同時，他實在不想再聽見任何與小塞愛情生活有關的事。他的肚子老覺得不舒服。「謝謝你。對我的信任。我不會跟任何人說的。我希望你知道這一點。」

這倒讓小塞露出微微的笑容。「我當然知道。但我覺得我必須提醒你，你曾經在訪談中你揭露了親弟弟的性向⋯⋯」

克里斯呻吟了一聲，戲劇化地把頭垂下。「我終究逃不過這件事，是吧。」

塞巴斯蒂安給了他一個笑容。「是的。這也沒什麼好驚訝的。我是說我自己。」他說明道，笑容逐漸收起，成為一道淺淺的弧度，有些自貶。他想故作幽默，卻功虧一簣。「看我過去的作品就知道了。」

克里斯在心裡過濾幾個可行的答覆（大部分結果肯定是他在無意間說錯話），最後才決定說：「這個嘛，你哭的樣子倒是挺好看的。」

這倒起了他預期的作用。塞巴斯蒂安放聲大笑，頭往後仰，眼睛瞇成一條線。「嘿！」他好不容易笑着說出這個字。

「幹嘛，我這是在恭維你耶！」克里斯堅持道，咧嘴笑得燦爛。天啊，這樣圍坐在桌邊，把塞巴斯蒂安逗得這麼開心，笑得如此暢快開朗又快樂，他已經許久沒有這種輕盈的心情了。

就那麼一下下，足以讓他忘記小塞晚上那個如烏雲蓋頂的約會。就那麼一下下，足以轉移他的注意力，忽略仍存在肚子裡那股緊繃不自在的情緒。就那麼一下下，一切一如往常。正常。甚至， _完美_ 。

克里斯很樂意把握這個暫緩片刻。

 

* * *

 

待他傍晚從劇院回來的時候，小塞已經出門了。少了他的公寓顯得更加安靜，而且讓克里斯覺得⋯⋯哪裡不對。怪怪的。焦慮不安。

他換上運動長褲，把一盤吃剩的青花菜雞肉義大利麵加熱，然後坐在沙發上，一罐啤酒和《SportsCenter》作陪。他盡量不讓自己每隔三秒就去想塞巴斯蒂安此時此刻在做什麼。

問題是，他知道小塞是個很好看的男生。他有魅力又有趣，而且很幽默。地球上大概有一半人口已經愛上他了，克里斯心想，而且想也知道原因。

所以他一點也不訝異有人想要約他出去。進一步認識他。甚至跟他 _約會_ 。像塞巴斯蒂安這麼好的人也理應得到如此待遇：浪漫晚餐、志趣相投的人、悉心對待。讓克里斯訝異的卻是這樣的想法卻讓他不甚開心。

問題不是約他出去的是男生——當然不是，克里斯和塞巴斯蒂安說他並不介意的時候，他是真心誠意這麼想的，而且他更不會因此對小塞另眼相看——問題是，克里斯心想，塞巴斯蒂安會跟任何人約會這件事。

邏輯上，克里斯知道自己並沒有權利這麼想，沒有權利對賽巴斯蒂安聲稱擁有權或支配塞巴斯蒂安和誰見面（而且他很確定自己不想成為那種噁心、蠻橫的傢伙）但問題是，只要與塞巴斯蒂安有關，克里斯大部分的想法大多沒有邏輯。像是什麼超級能力。塞巴斯蒂安只要一個笑容，克里斯就成了傻乎乎的蠢蛋。

他只是⋯⋯他不想塞巴斯蒂安與他疏離，去找一個和克里斯一樣讓他開懷大笑的人、分享彼此才懂的玩笑、為嚴格的餐飲計劃和長日漫漫的拍攝期互相同情。

克里斯喜歡他們現在這個樣子——他依賴這個模式，如果他對自己坦白的話。有時候，沒有什麼比回到小塞熟悉又溫馨的公寓來得更紓壓，沒有什麼比兩人並肩坐在小塞小小的陽台上，打開一罐啤酒，抬頭仰望天空，紐約市在他們底下熙來攘往，更讓人寬慰。這種想法或許幼稚，太過天真還是什麼的，但克里斯不想改變現狀。他不想要有他人闖進這些珍貴的時刻，打破他們已經建立的習慣，慢慢把克里斯推往電燈泡的角色推進，直到電燈泡成了跑龍套的配角，最終無人知曉。

但塞巴斯蒂安應該得到快樂，克里斯果決地提醒自已。那才是重要的事。可是幹，為什麼一定要和別人在一起呢？

他這才茅塞頓開。

就這麼樣，彷彿此生第一次戴上眼鏡，克里斯所有不安，那些盤旋腹部的糾結困惑，一切一切情緒的來源，變得清晰明白，一目瞭然：他不要隨便一個莫名其妙的傢伙約小塞出去，他想要那個人是 _他自己_ 。

哇，幹。

 

* * *

 

過了好幾個小時，當鑰匙與門鎖接觸的哐啷聲出現的時候，他還坐（這時候比較像是打盹多一點）在沙發上。過了一下子，門被打開了，塞巴斯蒂安靜悄悄地走了進來。

一聽見聲音，把自己塞到沙發角落裡的克里斯從半躺的姿勢坐了起來，一隻手擼過自己的臉，才瞇著眼睛看小塞的個人數位錄影機上亮着的數字。

凌晨一點。天啊。

見他還醒著，塞巴斯蒂安一臉驚訝，停下掛外套的動作，轉身看着克里斯，眼睛眨了眨。天啊，克里斯這時完全明白自己對這個男人的感情的程度之深，他無法將目光從小塞身上移開。他的視線離不開對方柔軟，曬黑的手、喉嚨的硬朗線條、嘴唇的弧度。幹。

「你還沒睡？」塞巴斯蒂安的聲音聽來有些沙啞，像是整個晚上都在叫喊或者抽了幾根菸。假設他和他的神秘對象有去夜店的話，大概兩者皆有。

「也不完全是。」克里斯皺了皺眉，兩隻手臂向上高舉，伸展僵硬的脊椎。「應該是睡着了。」

背對着克里斯，小塞謹慎地外套掛在門邊的掛鉤上，緩緩問道：「你該不會是在等我回來吧！」

克里斯聽不太出來他話中的語氣，但感覺是個沈重的問題，這點他倒是很肯定。幾乎⋯⋯幾乎像是塞巴斯蒂安在激他說是。

 _想得美_ ，克里斯告訴自己。

「沒。」他謊稱。然後，因為他顯然很愛折磨自己：「約會如何嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安聳聳肩，脫下鞋子後才繞過茶几，選了沙發中間的位子，重重地在克里斯身邊坐了下來。他沒選另一頭的空位，兩人的大腿近得就要碰再一起了。「還不錯。」

克里斯蹙眉。經過六個小時的等待和緊張還有過度思考，『還不錯』並不足以慰藉他可憐又痛苦的腦袋。「所以你玩得很開心囉？」他追問道。「你們還會見面嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安看他的表情有些奇怪。「或許。我還不知道。我跟他見不見面有差嗎？」

 _有。_ 克里斯好想從屋頂放聲大喊。 _有，他媽的有差。應該是我請你吃晚餐，逗你笑，送你回家的。_

「沒。」他小聲地擠出答案，低頭看着自己的大腿。他的運動長褲其中一個膝蓋的線縫有一個洞。好有型啊，克里斯。「抱歉。是我多管閒事。」

當他抬頭看的時候，塞巴斯蒂安的嘴角下垂，形成一道奇怪的弧度，克里斯清楚感覺到他剛剛完成了一個自己並不知曉的測驗，而且不及格。

「沒關係。」小塞原諒了他，聲音突然充滿疲累。「我要去睡了。」

他從沙發上坐起來的時候，克里斯用盡所有意志力，克制自己伸手去握塞巴斯蒂安的手腕，要他留下來。反之，他握住自己的雙手，十指緊緊扣再一起，強迫它們靜止不動。

「好。」他清了清喉嚨，好讓話語正常說出。「晚安。」

他努力讓自己保持鎮定，目送塞巴斯蒂安離開，只是小塞並沒有馬上走開。他就站在那裡，在克里斯張開的膝蓋之間，由高而下俯視克里斯，幾乎是完美地框在那個 V 形裡。他如此靠近，近得克里斯可以聞到他身上的古龍水，溫暖、樸實、濃烈。近得他幾乎可以感覺到塞巴斯蒂安身上散發出來的熱氣。真他媽的近得他牛仔褲上面的鈕扣與他的視線平行。就在那瘋狂的一瞬間，克里斯忍不住想此刻要他將自己的手放在對方的臀上，傾身把自己的嘴巴壓在那粗獷的牛仔布料前面是多麽輕而易舉啊。

媽的要死了。

他的呼吸越來越急促，他用力祈禱自己的瞳孔不至於過度放大，因為小塞還在注視、觀察、俯視他。多麽漫長又凝重的數秒。克里斯覺得此刻是他一生中最無遮蔽、最暴露的時刻，像是他壓抑在內心的一切全都往外投射，公諸於世。放大在五十寸的螢幕上，一目了然。

那太可怕了，他想要縮回撤離，就此逃走，卻又無法將目光從小塞的臉移開。

時間一秒一秒滴答流逝——也可能過了好幾個小時，克里斯無從得知——然後，那當下結束了。塞巴斯蒂安掠過目光，視線停留在克里斯左肩後面的某處。

像是許久未呼吸，克里斯深深地吸了一口氣，試圖收斂神魂顛倒的表情。

「晚安。」小塞終於開口，他的聲音又低又小，克里斯好不容易才聽仔細。目光仍堅定轉移，塞巴斯蒂安挪動身體，小心跨過克里斯的腳，消失在門廊上。

一聽見臥室門關上的聲音，克里斯緊閉雙眼，把頭往沙發仰靠。胸口的空氣瞬間快速呼出，他幾乎有些暈眩。

幹。

他真他媽的有心無力啊。

沒錯，他曾經在訪談裡東拉西扯讚美海姆斯沃斯的手臂或克里斯・派恩的眼睛，但事實上，克里斯從未與另一個男人一起過。從、來、沒、有。他過去當然遇過很多好看的男人，但那是一種疏離，不帶情感的欣賞。就像你看見一棟很漂亮的房子或一部很名貴的車子，可是你知道你永遠都不會買，就只是從遠處短暫欣賞。靠，他以前甚至沒有把慾望付諸行動的衝動。

在過去和此刻之間，他甚至不太確定到底是什麼改變了。如今回想，他無法精確指出第一次發現自己願意為及／或和塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦做任何隱隱與性有關的事情是什麼時候（若有這個機會的話）。幾乎是從他們認識的那一刻起，克里斯就一直為那張臉蛋、那個笑聲、那個迷人又的個性在鋼索上危險游移。是羨慕，也深受吸引。他的感情彷彿是經過十數月悄聲累積，逐漸接近（靠，他在騙誰。事已至此，根本已經他媽的 _好幾年_ 了），然後選在此時從後面把他嚇了一大跳，終於扭轉形勢，將他推向鋼索的另一端，直到羨慕在克里斯的情緒雷達上根本著不上邊。如今完完全全、赤裸裸，只剩吸引了。

而且那很奇怪。甚至可怕。因為他們是 _朋友_ 。朋友、同事，還有漫威超級王朝永被銘記的成員（幹，想到 _這一點_ 他簡直挫賽）。所以，如果有那麼一絲機會，克里斯得捫心自問：他會不會有所行動？

大概不會。

快幹一場——無論在他的想象中有多痛快滿足——並不值得他失去目前所擁有的。不值得他錯過和小塞在過去一週所建立起來的親密感，不值得他缺少所有的支持和笑聲還有兩人在一起的從容自在。所以不會，在這種情況下，他不會允許自己以老二為先。風險太大了。再說，可能是住在一起的新鮮感讓他以為自己對小塞的感情比實際上還要多。就他們的相處方式，兩人就像是在一個恬靜無憂的小宇宙裡。從某種意義上說，好像蜜月期。天曉得塞巴斯蒂安是不是正在倒數身邊這根刺終於被拔除，飛回到另一端的加州的那一天。他告訴克里斯想住多久就住多久的時候看似真誠，但萬一那只是客套話呢？萬一他現在後悔當初的建議呢？

克里斯接著想到另一個合理（且頗令人舉喪）的論點：誰知道塞巴斯蒂安的想法是否與克里斯同步呢？克里斯到底能給像小塞這樣的男人什麼呢？你可以把克里斯包裝得光鮮亮麗，稱他為明星，但追根究底，他不過是個來自波士頓的蠢蛋。小塞整個就是⋯⋯有文化啊什麼的。冰雪聰明、氣質超群。他上一秒可以和你大聊特聊舒曼，下一秒可以唱出年輕歲月合唱團隨便一首歌的完整歌詞。他根本簡直就是人類的奇蹟。而克里斯⋯⋯哎，克里斯就是毫無特色。無聊。標準來自麻薩諸塞的產品。他喜歡啤酒，他的狗，橄欖球。像他這樣的男人，外頭成千上萬。

所以，當他把自己和小塞放在一起在腦中互作比較，箇中差異可笑之極。小塞高高在他之上，是紐約的摩天樓，無論從哪個角度看，都是閃閃發亮，引人入勝。克里斯平庸無奇，樸實普通，是踩在腳下的人行道。摩天樓和人行道註定無緣相遇。

換言之，克里斯做了堅不可摧的決定，將自己的情感深藏心中。他將無視小塞對他微笑的時候肚子裡的奇怪翻騰。他將克制想要伸手觸摸一隻手臂、一邊髖骨，一個肩膀線條的那股衝動。他將處之泰然，一如往常。

塞巴斯蒂安太重要了。克里斯不想為了改變現狀的那一點機會而賭上他的友情。與其讓克里斯為了慾望這種蠢事搞砸一切，塞巴斯蒂安值得擁有更多。克里斯情願身先士卒，也不願意讓他們之間因此崩潰瓦解。

再說，他提醒自己，他不過在這裡住幾個月而已，他一定可以全身而退的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：我左思右想，覺得題目叫《最佳男主角》才合適，因為⋯⋯就因為嘛。一如往常，翻得不好的地方請多多包涵，歡迎指教。


	4. Chapter 4

第二週，事情越來越艱難。

並不是和小塞之間——至少不止是和小塞之間，克里斯得糾正，因為他還是無法好好克制自己的明目張膽地注視和傻乎乎的笑容——因為連排練也是。

第一週的時間全花在背台詞、走位，可是現在他得 _回想_ 上一週學的所有東西，然後在數百個空蕩蕩的座位前（這樣的狀況不久就會改變），在亮晃晃的舞台上，真正演練一番。一切比他原先想的還要艱鉅。

第二週過了一半的某一天，克里斯的表現實在糟糕透頂。他先是忘記自己第一幕該如何退場，然後又把台詞唸得結結巴巴，最後是記住的台詞又太早脫口而出，在無意間和另一個演員同時說話。幹。

大家都不當一回事，深切理解有些時候難免諸事不順。沒有人指責他出錯連連，或怒斥要他振作，認真表現。可是那樣反而更糟。像是同情。像是對他小心呵護。克里斯實在無法忍受。

於是，約莫六點，一日告終，大家開始商量着要到附近喝一杯的時候，克里斯欣然同意。經過這麼衰的一天，他簡直準備好要喝掛放鬆。

當眾人往外走的時候，克里斯暫時留下，掏出手機發簡訊給小塞，告訴對方他今晚會較晚回家。這個舉動簡直居家得不得了，是在老夫老妻之間自動貼心之舉。他老是笨手笨腳地，來回改了至少三個錯字，好不容易才讓簡訊看來比較有條有理。當他終於把手機放回口袋裡，臉上的潮紅消退的時候，時間又過了大約五或十分鐘。

* * *

老天爺，他怎麼會覺得喝掛是一個好主意？

第四次差點把小塞公寓的備份鑰匙掉在地上之後，克里斯終於把門打開，踉蹌進門。他的動作比平常還更不協調，狀況可見一班。

就晚上來說，時間尚早，也才剛過九點而已，所以塞巴斯蒂安還在沙發上看劇本，電視機開着當背景音。

當他聽見克里斯一個人乒乒砰砰如萬馬奔騰走進來的時候，一抬頭便是了然於心的訕笑。「嘿，灰姑娘！舞會好玩兒嗎？」

克里斯哼了一聲，明明被逗樂了卻盡量掩飾。「閉嘴啦。」語氣不帶任何火藥味，他一邊回答一邊掙扎着脫外套。有一隻手臂似乎一直卡在袖子裡，待他好不容易掙脫，已經微微冒汗，滿臉通紅。

從塞巴斯蒂安一直咬着嘴唇的樣子看來，他顯然在努力抑制想要大笑的慾望。克里斯甚至沒法對他生氣。無論如何，那個樣子還蠻可愛的。

「過來。」小塞拍拍身邊的空位說道。「你要喝水還是什麼嗎？止痛藥？」

克里斯拖着腳步走過去，一屁股坐在那個位子上，隨即閉上眼睛，發出好長一聲呻吟。「不用。也許。你過一個小時再問我。」

「我過十分鐘再問你。」塞巴斯蒂安回答，聲音介於好笑和疼愛之間。

「也可以。」克里斯馬上同意。他的眼睛仍閉着，勉強抗拒將疲憊的身軀攤在小塞肩膀上的衝動。那應該會很溫暖結實，而且很好聞。幹，他現在好想這麼做。

大概從塞巴斯蒂安的方向，他聽見一陣紙張小聲窸窣的聲音——應該是小塞正在整理劇本——過了一陣子，他聽見小塞的聲音。有些輕柔，帶著同情。「今天不太順利齁。」

克里斯心不甘情不願地張開眼睛，轉過頭去，眨了好幾次眼睛，才清楚看見塞巴斯蒂安的臉。「你怎麼知道？」他想要開玩笑，卻效果不彰。注視小塞讓他分神，忘了加入應有的語氣。

塞巴斯蒂安抬起一邊肩膀，露出一個若有似無的微笑，簡單解釋道：「我了解你啊。」

幹，克里斯的肚子一下子輕飄飄的，雖然他不太確定是要怪酒精還是那些話語。

「怎樣。」覺察不出克里斯內心突如其來的困惑，塞巴斯蒂安繼續道：「要不要和我說說？」

「你什麼時候成為薇薇夫人了？」克里斯避開話題。他正急速接近因喝醉而情緒氾濫的危險邊緣，再不把這狀況處理成開玩笑，他隨時就要在小塞的臂彎裡嚎啕大哭了。

塞巴斯蒂安看來並沒有覺得那樣很有趣。他的臉上出現淺淺皺眉的表情，克里斯立刻覺得自己簡直是個罪該萬死的王八蛋。

「對不起。」他道歉，深深吸了一口氣，好好集中，又緩緩呼出，才認真繼續說話。「就是⋯⋯每個人都他媽的優秀得不得了，都知道自己在做什麼，偏偏只有我。我自己今天至少有一半的時間都在出錯，然後他們什麼都沒說，可是我覺得他們一定都在想。 _媽的什麼 A 咖，連兩個字都說不好。_ 」他嘲諷地模仿，然後重重地嘆了一口氣。「幹。」

「嘿，現在才剛開始而已。」小塞提醒他。「你終究會大放異彩的。你也知道，人比人氣死人。」

克里斯悶笑一聲，卻毫無笑意。「說的比唱得容易。」

小塞的笑容抿成一條線，像是在腦海中重播自己的演戲生涯某個特別難堪的片段。「是啊，我很清楚。」

啊操，克里斯覺得自己是全世界最蠢的人了。

「對不起，我沒想過——你從來都沒提過——很難嗎？對你？」克里斯問。塞巴斯蒂安從未向他提起自己在舞台上的那段日子。克里斯不確定那個話題對他是否太敏感。

塞巴斯蒂安低頭看着自己的手，十指交纏，垂在張開的膝蓋之間。「有時候。很難不去在意。你就把自己攤在眾人面前，可是人們卻不喜歡他們所看到的。」

天啊。克里斯的心為他碎了三次。

「我喜歡我所看見的。」他不假思索地說。他是喝醉了，但此話肯定比清醒時還要誠實。「不只是你的身體——」老天爺，幹得好啊克里斯，一開口就怪怪的。「——幹，我不是說我不喜歡你的身體——雖然是真的很好看。」他說得結結巴巴，想要解釋自己，卻徹底失敗。「我想說的是，你根本，你又聰明又有趣又有才華。我喜歡你的一切，只有笨蛋才會不喜歡。他們如果不懂得欣賞⋯⋯那就，去他們的。他們根本不知道自己到底錯過了什麼。」

嘩啦嘩啦的獨白結束後，他稍作喘息，看着塞巴斯蒂安微微搖頭——從他嘴角牽動的樣子，顯然是在抗拒笑意——才伸出一隻手捋過頭髮。他看起來有些⋯⋯不知所措，克里斯心想。尷尬。甚至可能還有一點害羞。像是他並不習慣得到那麼多讚美。

「那真是⋯⋯哇。謝謝你。」小塞不再克制那個笑容，而且天啊，那笑容那麼燦爛、真誠，又帶著可愛的不好意思，簡直像是一股威力全速撞進克里斯的胸膛。

於是他將下一個動作怪罪於一時喝醉，目眩神迷，精神恍惚：出於本能，他伸出一隻手，手掌朝下，放在小塞的膝蓋上。

像是慢動作似的，塞巴斯蒂安低頭看自己的腿，抬頭看克里斯的臉，又低下頭看自己腿，才終於小心翼翼地將自己的手覆在克里斯的手背上，手指如拼圖滑入克里斯的指縫中，直到完全貼緊。某方面來說，幾乎，是在牽手。

克里斯的肺部差點停止運作，但他還是用盡剩餘的空氣勉強開口，因為讓小塞聽到這些話何其重要。「我是說真的。你真的很棒。做什麼，都很棒。我——」想我可能愛上你了，我永遠都不想離開，我覺得我可以就這樣窩著，待在你家裡，你的生命中，直到永遠「要你記住這一點。因為這是真的，小塞。你都不知道自己有多棒。」

塞巴斯蒂安明顯吞咽了一下，探出舌頭舔濕乾燥的嘴唇。「你——也是啊。」他猶豫地回答，微小的聲音盈滿一股情緒，處於暈眩狀態的克里斯一時無以名狀。「別對自己太苛刻，好嗎？你⋯⋯你真的很棒，克里斯。」

口乾舌燥的克里斯只能一直注視着他，而且天啊，小塞現在看起來好靠近——難不成是他們其中一個先傾身的？——他的眼睛好大，顏色好淺，幾乎超脫塵世。他手還覆着克里斯的手，溫暖又安慰。他的下嘴唇由於舌頭的舔舐濕潤而粉紅。看起來好軟，克里斯心想。真的好軟。如果他的頭再偏一點點，他就會知道是不是真如所見的誘人柔軟。

他正認真思考這件事，就要決定去他的向誘惑投降之際，塞巴斯蒂安擺在茶几中央的手機突然大聲響起。

兩人因聲音而震開，小塞一邊詛咒一邊從沙發上站起來拿手機。「啊，是我的經紀人。我本來——我忘了，我有一個會議。電話會議——」他雙眉緊蹙，一隻手揮來揮去，像是想說的話固執拒絕出口。

「沒事，嗯，你先忙。」克里斯說道，慶幸自己的聲音還能如此平穩。「沒關係，你先聽電話。」

小塞感激地看了他一眼才接聽那通電話。他把手機貼在耳畔，匆匆問好，差點被茶几其中一腳絆倒，所幸及時站穩，然後小跑步回到自己的房間去。

等他消失眼前，克里斯立刻側身倒臥在發沙上，努力呼吸，他的心跳急速像是就要從他的胸口跳出來了。那是腎上腺素的激動過後的急速下降。幹。他到底在想什麼啊！他差點就 _吻上_ 塞巴斯蒂安了，而且他大概——不對， _是肯定_ ——會付諸行動，如果不是被那通電話打擾的話。克里斯是真的想那麼做，他想或許，從小塞臉上的表情看來，對方似乎也有同樣的想法。

別傻了，埃文斯，他堅決地告訴自己。 _你是他媽的喝醉了，如此而已。_

完成了那段鼓舞人心，強而有力的談話之後，他努力把自己從沙發上撐起，站起來去止痛藥。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：這一章的分級可能算得上輔導級，但仍進展緩慢。你看了就會明白我的意思。歡迎留言搥胸頓足。
> 
> 譯者按：自從看了他們在慶功宴上耳鬢廝磨的影片，我對第五章莫名興奮。建議搭配塞包歌單 new york 一起服用，尤其是 Marvin Gaye 那首 Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler)。

極其慵懶的星期五傍晚，他們正在家裡窩着，塞巴斯蒂安的手機開始震動。是一則簡訊。然後又一則。再一則。再一則，又再一則。

在籃球精選和《美國忍者戰士》兩者之間轉台，猶豫不決的克里斯終究抵不過好奇心，在第六次震動的時候斜眼看過來，雙眉挑起，意帶疑問。

「萬人迷。」他取笑道。塞巴斯蒂安俯身拿起茶几上的手機，開始閱讀一連串流入的簡訊。

小塞對那句話哼了一聲，開始安靜閱讀簡訊，專注的表情讓克里斯好想伸手把他眉間的小山丘撫平。還沒來得及行動，小塞的臉上綻放笑容，表情放鬆。

「跟海莉說嗨。」他和克里斯說，但仍低頭專注地在手機上打字回覆簡訊。

猝不及防的克里斯眨了眨眼，自動把「嗨」重複了一次。「她在幹嘛？」

「她在這裡。應該說是在甘迺迪機場。」塞巴斯蒂安解釋道，將自己的回覆發送出去之後才抬頭看克里斯。「她的連接航班延誤了，所以她現在有六個小時的停留時間，她想碰個面。你看。」說着，他整個靠過去，入侵克里斯的私人空間，一個肩膀壓在克里斯的胸口上，溫暖又有力。他把手機螢幕往克里斯的方向調，讓對方閱讀那一長串的簡訊。

小塞大可把手機遞給他，但克里斯反而被一頭柔軟的深色頭髮搔着鼻子，還有一個特別尖的手肘戳着脾臟附近。真是超級不舒服。他愛死了。

努力不讓自己因這突如其來的肢體接觸臉紅，克里斯偏頭側過小塞的頭，快速掃過數行簡訊。

「我就跟她說你在這。我們可以一起吃晚餐啊之類的。」塞巴斯蒂安說着，稍微移開一些，剛好可以抬頭看克里斯，尋求確認。「可以嗎？」

老天爺。小塞幾乎是橫躺在他身上，用那雙清澈的藍灰色眼睛殷切地看着他，克里斯差一點就要進棺材了。他的心臟此時肯定想要幹些什麼了，好的或壞的或兩者皆是。實在很難說，因為突然排山倒海而來的 _小塞、小塞、小塞_ 佔據了他的所有感官——視覺、觸覺、嗅覺——他的大腦已經無暇思考了。

清了清喉嚨，克里斯勉強把還在運作的腦細胞拼湊一起，回答問題：「好啊，當然。聽起來很不錯。」

是很不錯。真的。他愛死了海莉，而且他們久未碰面，也是時候了。但此時坐在沙發上，塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦挨着他的大腿，聽起來是同等誘人消磨時間的方式。

過沒多久，挨着大腿的人移開身體，他同時既鬆了一口氣，又覺得失望。

小塞坐直身體，回到自己在沙發另一邊的位子上，開始輸入回覆。簡訊送出大約三秒鐘內，海莉回覆了一堆各式各樣興奮的表情圖：

_我們去跳舞！！！_

「我的天。」看了小塞秀給他的最新簡訊，克里斯說道，一只手揉着眼睛。「我一定會後悔答應見面。我已經可以感覺到了。」

塞巴斯蒂安笑了出來。「你都還不知道我們要去哪裡！」

「後悔。」克里斯悔恨地重複道。「後悔得不得了。」

「你會沒事的。」小塞一邊微笑一邊用手肘蹭了他一下。「再說，有我看着你，防止你做任何愚蠢的事。」

他的語氣輕描淡寫，意帶玩笑，但小塞的聲音裡有一股潛在的真誠，如同一杯熱巧克力溫暖了克里斯。他吞嚥了一下，輕聲笑着說：「那你有得忙了，兄弟。愚蠢是我的一大特色。」

「你的一大特色是對自己太嚴苛。」小塞反駁道。他從沙發上跳了起來，從克里斯身邊經過的時候，調皮地戳了戳他的頭的一側。「快去換衣服，我們還得去接一位美女。」

 

 

他們最後選擇的夜店其實還不錯，克里斯得承認。他坐在夜店外圍的小隔間內一邊喝着自己的啤酒，一邊觀賞舞池裡成群扭動的身軀。

小塞和海莉就在人群之中，克里斯的目光在人海中搜尋，花了一點時間才找他們。他瞥見海莉大笑的臉孔，還有塞巴斯蒂安燦爛的笑容。兩人的身體互碰，一起搖擺，那樣的景象不禁讓克里斯微笑。

海莉穿着牛仔褲和一件寬鬆的花上衣，一如往常輕鬆展現魅力，而小塞⋯⋯天啊，他大概是從早期紐約夜店小王子的衣櫃裡挖掘了什麼出土文物。他的汗衫是白色的，薄得幾乎是透明的，V 領低得剛好可以展現整片脖子，還有一寸左右的點點胸毛。還有他的褲子⋯⋯幹。克里斯打死才不會往那個方向想。他只知道那條褲子是黑色的，而且肯定是畫上去的。那麼貼身，他不禁懷疑小塞今晚是要怎麼脫掉那條褲子。

啊幹，他的腦袋正在為那個問題提供細節非常鮮明的答案，他覺得口乾舌燥，他注視的時間肯定太久了。  
克里斯想要努力轉移視線卻晚了一步。他們發現他在看着他們，在震耳欲聾的音樂中，海莉正熱情揮手要他過去，嘴型說着「過來」。

他搖搖頭，不行，他不放心自己在這樣的環境裡接近塞巴斯蒂安半步，尤其是小塞還穿成那樣。可是海莉對他的反應視若無睹，反而開始用力揮動兩隻手臂，猶如那些瘋狂揮手雙臂的充氣人。

克里斯終於投降，喝下最後一口啤酒，他才站起來開始執行穿越重重人牆的艱鉅任務。

碰撞了數個肩膀，說了幾句搞不好被音樂蓋過的對不起之後，他好不容易來到舞池內，讓海莉大感雀躍。

她露出燦爛的笑容，捏了一下他的手臂，傾前大喊：「做個好人，陪一下我的舞伴。」輕輕把他往小塞的方向推去。

「什麼？」克里斯喊了回去，聲音在喧鬧的夜店裡消散，而海莉早已轉身背對着他，忙着從層層人海推身而出。一個身負重任的女子。克里斯看着她的後腦勺，直到她完全在人群裡消失無蹤。

好吧。

他面前的塞巴斯蒂安還在跳舞，看來對海莉的突然離開不甚在意，所以應該不是什麼嚴重的事，克里斯心想。這樣的理解讓他放鬆了一些（他很需要啊），所以當小塞挑起兩道眉毛，無聲詢問『我們跳舞嗎？』的時候，克里斯深深吸了一口氣，做了個決定，開始和他一起舞動。

事情發展急遽。

舞池裡的人越來越多，還搞不清楚是怎麼回事，克里斯突然發現自己被推向小塞，近得足以感覺他身上散發的溫度，看見他額頭上的點點汗水。

透過隱藏的音響，音樂轉變為有節奏，較重低音的迷幻舞曲。黑色的閃光燈下，克里斯看見小塞露出一口白牙，一邊笑着一邊隨意抬起一隻手背搭在克里斯的肩上，藉此將他拉得更近。

低音電吉他沈穩的節奏一拍一拍灌入克里斯的骨髓，還有胸口，像是第二個心跳。那節拍——還有小塞與他貼合，散發着熱氣的身體——讓他迷醉、大膽妄為。明明一整晚他才喝了一瓶啤酒。

他的雙手騷動難耐，渴望觸摸小塞的臀部，他於是順從心意，感受小塞隨着音樂扭腰擺臀，舞姿妖嬈，引人遐想，而且他媽的那麼淫穢。為了克里斯的精神狀態着想，這樣的行為實在不合法。

感覺到克里斯雙手的重量，小塞原本漫不經心的注意力突然集中在克里斯身上，專注直視他的臉。兩人四目相投的時候，克里斯情不自禁低聲說了一句「幹。」

小塞眼睛的顏色極黑，放大的瞳孔被幾乎快要看不見的淺灰色虹膜框着。就在那一刻，克里斯的大腦像是從他的身體獨立出來，匆匆離開，留下身上其餘部位——雙手、臀部、嘴巴， _一切_ ——他媽的為所欲為，毫無監督。

那感覺猶如踏進另一個空間，彷彿真實世界止於夜店的牆外。彷彿克里斯終於可以勇敢而為，不再有所卻步，無論作何決定，也無須擔心後果。

 _這是一場夢_ ，他恍惚地想。一定是的。否則小塞怎麼可能讓克里斯這樣觸碰他？

即便那些想法仍在腦子裡盤旋，他還是毫不猶豫地撫摸小塞的臀部，一把將他拉近直到兩人的身體從胸部到骨盆呈一直線。

塞巴斯蒂安嘴巴張開，卻什麼也沒說，只是繼續用那雙魅人的大眼睛注視着克里斯。他稍微挪動一下的時候，克里斯可以感覺到他的勃起貼着他的大腿，又硬又熱。

「小塞。」克里斯低喃，只覺得震驚、眩暈。塞巴斯蒂安竟因此而亢奮。只是跳舞。和 _克里斯_ 一起。媽的老天爺，海莉真得趕快回來，以免克里斯做出什麼讓自己後悔的事。主要是：在舞池中央把小塞的衣服脫掉。

而且，海莉到底他媽的去了哪兒？

小塞卻在這時轉過身，把頭往後垂在克里斯的肩膀上，閉上眼睛。克里斯旋即忘卻世界上所有一切，除了那個隨着自己的身體擺動的身軀。

如此緊貼一起，他的胸部抵著小塞的後背，他可以感覺到塞巴斯蒂安在他的耳際呼吸。不規律的溫熱氣息搭配克里斯不規律的極速脈搏，天啊，克里斯對此無法抗拒。過去不會，未來也不會。他於是投降，側臉貼着小塞太陽穴上因汗水微濕的頭髮，閉上眼睛，兩人一起搖擺身體。

激動的雙手滑上塞巴斯蒂安的身體兩側，接着從他的胸前掠過，貪婪地感受手掌下那片溫暖厚實的肌肉。這樣的碰觸讓小塞的呼吸加速，他將頭又更往旁邊靠一些，直到嘴巴碰到克里斯下顎的線條，然後在克里斯的耳畔發出一個幾乎無法聽見的聲音。

「天啊，小塞。」克里斯輕呼，一隻手掌已經平放在小塞的肚子上，另一隻手則回到他的臀部，出於純粹的本能緊緊掐着。這樣的貼合實在太完美了。小塞搖擺下身，克里斯的老二碰觸到他臀部的線條，緊致、親密。遊走情色的邊緣。可是天啊，那感覺實在太好了。太完美了。足以迫使克里斯咬住臉頰內部，直到堆積在他老二的那股燥熱壓力消退，讓他不再感覺自己快要射在褲子裡。

可是小塞——天殺的小塞——只是隨着音樂跳動的節奏又往他的身上蹭。克里斯這一次再也無法克制自己，發出一個無助的呻吟，而且他媽的準備把小塞帶回家，將他脫得一絲不掛，把嘴巴放在他身上所有部位，然後——

有一隻手在他另一個肩膀上——而且肯定不是塞巴斯蒂安的手——猛地將克里斯帶回到現實世界。像是著火一般，他鬆開握着小塞的手，轉過身體發現海莉正以調皮的笑容看着他。

「該走了。」她的嘴巴無聲說道，舉着的手機顯示時間為凌晨一點五十五分。

天啊，他們已經在這裡待了三個小時？克里斯發覺前面一或兩個小時他是躲在小隔間喝啤酒，但他仍對餘下時光如此匆匆流逝驚訝不已。

他向海莉點點頭，才回過頭看小塞。對方的頭髮汗淋淋，臉頰紅潤，襯衫已經往上翻，露出一截肚子。克里斯的手剛剛還在那裡。天啊。

他們開始從舞池中央往外走——海莉握着克里斯的手，帶領他們穿越人群——克里斯當然很自動地伸出另一隻手讓小塞握着。塞巴斯蒂安毫無猶豫地接受，兩個人的十指很自然地扣住。

以人龍形式，海莉把他們帶到出口處。待他們離開夜店來到人行道，克里斯才發現自己到底有多喘，流了多少汗。

「我去跟人要根菸來抽。」小塞說。他們正在等計程車送海莉去機場，他瞄到夜店門口往前一些有一小群人正在抽煙。

克里斯知道塞巴斯蒂安抽菸次數已不如以往頻繁，但那是一種很本能的社交行為。一個因某些行為的回歸而出現的習慣。對小塞而言，那是跳舞、喝酒、抽煙。克里斯只要回到波士頓和老朋友長時間相處，也會對哈草和三姆啤酒產生同樣的懷舊牽念。

「沒跟我說再見不准走喔。」小塞警告海莉，才離開他們往那群正在抽菸的人走去。他的臉上大概早掛着那個親切友善的迷人笑容，在無意間讓每個人對他伏首稱臣。別說是一個打火機和一根香菸，要他們把包包和口袋裡東西全給他也心甘情願。

等小塞走得夠遠，聽不見他們說話的時候，克里斯給了海莉一個離別前的擁抱，並藉機在她耳邊悄聲說話，以免小塞莫名其妙還能聽見他們。「妳簡直是個愛搞事的惡魔。」他嚴肅地說，在她的腰間捏了一下。

海莉得意地咯咯笑，聽起來既有魅力又可怕。但一言以蔽之，那就是海莉。天啊，克里斯覺得自己已經開始想念她了。他真得花些時間和多她碰面。

「只不過給我最喜歡的兩個男孩推一把，指引正確方向。」海莉說罷，在他的背上拍了兩下才放開他。「我希望你看見他看着你的表情。」

克里斯眨了眨眼。他聽見她的話卻不解其意。「什麼？」

「齁，真的假的。」海莉誇張地翻了個白眼。「你如果擔心自己是單相思的話，現在大可不用這麼想。你實在不需要用那個痴痴的表情看着他。」

喔，老天爺。

克里斯全身一下冷一下熱，一種像是焦慮和希望的感覺匯聚在胸口。他甚至不知道該如何解讀那個說法。只有海莉可以現身六個小時然後把他以為自己早已知曉的一切打掉重練。

因為猶豫，他對那句話不置可否，反而回道：「我會想妳的。」亦即『請妳留下繼續拯救我的人生』的暗語。一切在海莉的解讀下顯得簡單、容易許多。她眼裡的世界非黑即白，而不是令人焦慮，混濁的灰。克里斯羨慕她的率性直率，大膽無畏。他只希望他們每次重聚的時候可以多少受她影響。

海莉自然理解他所言為何。她搖搖頭，笑容比平常還要溫柔。「看來我已經完成任務了。我現在得去別的地方拯救其他需要我幫忙的可憐靈魂。」

她那戲劇化的誇張語氣讓克里斯哈哈大笑，但連他自己都聽得出自己的聲音到了後面有多勉強。在夜店裡的那種自由奔放的奇幻感覺如今正快速消散。他知道自己一旦清楚明白今晚發生的事的後果，他會掙扎得多辛苦。

海莉安靜地觀察他一陣子，拍拍他的肩膀。「你自己就可以處理得很好。」她宣告道，一如往常果斷。「記住我說的話，還有，別做傻事。」

「嘿，你這是在叫我不要呼吸啊。」克里斯開玩笑道，忍不住又再次擁抱她。但他心存感激地將她的建議字字句句如一份禮物珍惜收藏。要是他這個擁抱力道有點緊，感謝海莉，她什麼也沒說。


	6. Chapter 6

早晨降臨的時候，克里斯好想死。

他醒來的時候全身僵硬，頭昏腦脹，口乾舌燥的程度之嚴重簡直費了九牛二虎之力才能吞嚥。

老天，從他的身體如此抗議來看，你會以為他喝了和自己的體積相當的酒，然後在巷子裡打掛三個男人。但實事上，他昨晚有百分之七十五的時間是躲在角落裡一個人悶悶不樂，喝着一瓶啤酒，盡量不要過於明顯地注視小塞。

好好伸了個懶腰，喝了一杯水，他現在需要上廁所解放一下。可是克里斯並沒有馬上起床，反而翻身趴在床上，把臉埋進枕頭裡，試圖說服他的身體現在最需要的是更多睡眠。

他並沒有很成功。

五分鐘後，為了他的膀胱著想，他被迫下床如廁。結束後，他不若平常往廚房的方向走，反而回到臥室，慢條斯理地挑了一件襯衫，又慢吞吞地把衣服穿上，逗留的時間比需要的時間還久。

他並不是在躲避。也沒什麼好躲避的。好嘛，小塞蹭上了克里斯的老二，而克里斯也撫摸了對方的腹部。這沒什麼。他們是成年人。一夜性感共舞並不至於大幅改變他們之間的友情。

扣上牛仔褲，克里斯對自己皺眉。是啊，一切在他的腦子裡看似很好，但真要相信又是另一回事。他還在努力說服他的良心。

所以（才沒有）躲在臥室裡。

他總不能一輩子躲着小塞，而且可惜的是，他的臥室裡並沒有他亟需的設施，比如咖啡和早餐。於是，當能耗的時間都耗盡之後，克里斯把牙一咬，小心翼翼地拖着腳步到廚房去。

果不其然，小塞已經在那裡，坐在餐桌前一邊吃麥片一邊閱讀平板電腦上的內容。他看得如此全神貫注，以致湯匙送到嘴巴裡就待着，掛在半空中，而他則雙眉緊蹙，繼續閱讀。

_天啊_ ，一個成年人怎麼可以看起來那麼可愛。真他媽的犯規。

克里斯本想輕手輕腳地走進去，偏偏才往前一步，腳下的地板就嘎吱響了一下，小塞聞聲自然抬頭看，湯匙還在嘴巴裡銜了一陣子才記得要取下。（克里斯不禁自己有多想做那個幫他把湯匙取下的人，然後品嚐方才的味道。）

小塞一抬頭，目光便落在他身上，像是一盞刺眼的探照燈迎面而來，照得全身發燙，一覽無遺。他覺得自己猶如被釘在原地，呆若木雞。

克里斯清了清突然拉緊的喉嚨，試圖掌握他和小塞之間目前的狀況。他覺得房子裡的氛圍似乎有點緊繃，讓人侷促不安。房子裡肯定有一個很明顯的障礙——不算太大——但肯定存在他們之間，沈重、壓迫，就看誰先主動開口。 _話說我們昨晚差點在舞池裡打砲。你要談一談還是⋯⋯？_

可是話說回來，那也可能只是克里斯在投射自己的想法，因為他確實覺得尷尬得要命，全身冒汗，內心裡已經在語無倫次了。另一方面，賽巴斯蒂安則看似鎮定，一如往常。

天啊，克里斯無助地想，單是這樣看着小塞的臉就已經把他拉回夜店的景象。一個強烈的提醒，讓他想起小塞的眼睛在黑暗中如何閃爍，貼在克里斯耳畔的唇多麽熾熱，還有手臂隨意垂在克里斯肩膀上的重量，彷彿本該屬於那裡。

「嘿。」塞巴斯蒂安這時才打招呼，猛地把克里斯拉回到現實。

克里斯用一隻手揉了揉後脖子，希望那裡的溫度還未明顯地往臉上擴散。「嘿。」他重複道，覺得自己好像一個失敗模仿人類的機器人。他勉強自己走到流理台去，拿出一個乾淨的馬克杯，以顫抖、搖晃的動作倒了一杯咖啡。迴避小塞凝視的目光並無多大用處，隨著每一秒的流逝，他可以感覺得到那雙眼睛正定定地看着他的後背。他的脖子從微微發熱點火苗變成一片火海。

強迫自己放鬆瑟縮的肩膀，他手上拿着咖啡，繞過流理台，在小塞對面的椅子上坐了下來，仍然痠痛的後背和大腿讓他露出有些痛苦的表情。

塞巴斯蒂安看着他一陣子，終於開口的時候，語氣聽來有些調皮。「你還好嗎？」

好，他肯定注意到克里斯走路像個老人似的一瘸一拐。很好。至少互相抱怨痠痛的身軀是常有的事。他們過去在片場內外曾經一起發了上千次的牢騷，抱怨對克里斯而言並非難事。「全身都痛。」他在椅子坐好，喝了一大口咖啡。「怎麼會全身都痛呢？我昨晚也沒喝多少。」

小塞哼笑了一聲，把平板電腦推到一邊去，兩個手肘撐在桌面上。「我實在不想傷你的心，兄弟。」他說着，嘴角揚起，似笑非笑。「那表示年紀到了。」

「你也沒小我多少。」克里斯指出，停下來用一隻手遮住嘴巴，打了一個大呵欠。「你怎麼還這麼生龍活虎？」

「也可能跟年紀沒關係。」小塞聳肩表示同意，表情正經地補充了一句。「可是我在心境上比較年輕。」

克里斯沒料到會有這招，差點被咖啡嗆到。他朗聲大笑，放下咖啡杯的時候有些用力，然後自然叫道：「什麼？」

「是真的啊！」小塞滿臉笑容堅持道。他笑得連牙齒都露出來，得意得很。「你知道事實如此！別想否認啊，兄弟！」

「誒誒。」克里斯理性地說。「雖然有些人喜歡在正常的時間上床睡覺⋯⋯」

「我認識你的時候你還在用記事本！」小塞插嘴。他這時已經笑得合不攏嘴，完全戳破克里斯。

2010 年的克里斯是個呆子，沒錯，但現今的克里斯以為他們之間有某種很酷的兄弟協議，絕口不提他過往的傻事。

這個該死的叛徒。

「因為我要確保一切都有條有理啊！」克里斯叫道。為了捍衛自己，他早已振奮精神，雙手揮舞，差點把馬克杯撞翻了。

小塞張開嘴巴想要回應，但兩人四目相投，彼此注視兩秒之後，終於失控放聲大笑，笑得淚眼婆娑，上氣不接下氣。

幹，想要喘口氣的克里斯心想，這樣大笑的感覺真好。尤其是和小塞一起。

一旦他們共有的激動漸漸退去，塞巴斯蒂安對他微笑，眼角的皺褶蔓延，充滿真誠的快樂。就這樣，殘留在他們之間的詭異緊張關係立即蒸發，消失無影。

克里斯在心裡鬆了一口氣，回以一個微笑。

沒事。

他們沒事。

 

 

星期四晚上已經正式被視為披薩之夜。今晚的披薩來自一家類似潮店的奇怪餐廳。小塞是常客，克里斯因此老是對他叨唸個沒完。克里斯深信生命中沒幾樣東西是神聖的，但經典義大利辣肉腸披薩絕對是其中之一。

「在披薩上面放馬鈴薯？小塞。」他說道，表情嚴肅地斜眼看着盤子裡那片披薩。「這根本是褻瀆披薩。」

「很好吃啊！」塞巴斯蒂安堅持地說。他坐在沙發上，半俯身從放在茶几上的盒子裡拿了一片披薩。「上面還有山羊乳酪和芝麻菜。」

「山羊——這個怎麼可以叫做披薩？簡直是羞辱。」克里斯低頭看了看自己那片披薩，又抬頭看小塞。「我覺得被羞辱了。」

比起忍受克里斯戲劇化的披薩抱怨，塞巴斯蒂安顯然對吃比較有興趣。他哼了一聲，咬了一口披薩。「你如果在道德上這麼被冒犯的話，廚房在那裡。」他說着，朝廚房的方向偏了偏頭，因為他的兩隻手現在很忙。「可能還有剩下一些 Lucky Charms。」

克里斯對自己的盤子思考了一下，承認道：「也許沒那麼被冒犯。」其實那個馬鈴薯看起來也沒那麼糟。店家已經削成薄如紙片的圓形，烤得金黃酥脆的樣子。肯定值得調查一番。

「嗯，我想也是。」小塞得意地說。克里斯旋即把整片披薩吃掉，前後不到五口，接着又伸手往盒子裡再拿一片。

「我本來會叫你滾一邊去的。」克里斯真誠地對他說。「可是我正忙着拓展我的餐飲體驗。」

幹，克里斯覺得自己簡直中了什麼頭獎。因為話語一落，小塞已經捧腹大笑。他的笑聲宏亮，簡直樂不可支，肩膀抖得盤子裡的披薩都快掉下來了。「不客氣，你這渾球。」他說道，一邊笑一邊又把第三片披薩塞進嘴巴裡。這一口也太——醬汁馬上從披薩邊緣流下，流到小塞一嘴都是，眼前景象讓克里斯忍不住微笑。

「真的很帥。」他哈哈大笑，看着小塞用外送附的可憐兮兮的廉價小餐巾紙擦掉下巴的披薩醬。

「我知道。」塞巴斯蒂安的笑容燦爛放鬆又迷人。如陽光耀眼奪目。「可別愛上我。」

_來不及了_ ，克里斯心想。

透過某種詭異的潛意識力量，一聽見那個字從塞巴斯蒂安的嘴巴說出口，他的心臟開始跳得更快。克里斯於是咬了一口披薩以掩飾自己的反應，希望在他耳裡聽來怦怦巨響的瘋狂節奏對小塞來說不會太大聲。

「那個。」他說道，謝天謝地聲音還算正常。「今晚看什麼電影？」他現在並不恥於使用轉移話題這個老招，而且嚴格說來，今天輪到塞巴斯蒂安挑片了。克里斯上星期挑了《高爾夫球也瘋狂》，塞巴斯蒂安是耐着性子看完的，他預感對方應該有什麼報復計劃。

塞巴斯蒂安果然上鉤，那副待會兒有得瞧的笑容應該讓克里斯擔心才是，但他只是傻傻地笑，完全著迷了。

結果小塞選了《月色撩人》作為反擊，可是結果卻大失所望，因為克里斯從頭到尾都看得很開心。

隨著夜色漸深，一部電影變成兩部，他們的電影馬拉松一直進行到屋裡全是一片黑暗，只剩城市燈火透過未拉上的窗簾閃爍着。

兩人肩並肩攤坐在沙發上，《會計師》看到一半的時候，小塞開始焦躁地挪來移去。

克里斯挑眉不語，眉間乘載的詢問不言而喻。小塞的語氣聽來很不情願，答道：「我的背。那個⋯⋯我覺得我那天好像拉到什麼了。在健身房的時候。」他的嘴巴抿得比平常還緊，雖不明顯，但已經透露不適的程度。克里斯因同情而心裡作疼。

靠，克里斯現在好想給他一個擁抱啊。他的手臂很有可能自他的身體脫離，形成自己的生命，而他不應該這麼做的，他真的不應該這麼做，可是。「我的天啊，來，把你的腿伸直。」克里斯含糊不清地說，一雙手在塞巴斯蒂安身邊躊躇徘徊，努力克制伸手觸碰對方，幫他在沙發上調整到一個好一點的位置。「你知道你可以叫我移一下的。你如果需要多一點空間的話，我可以坐在地上還是怎樣。」

「不用不用。」塞巴斯蒂安堅持道，他把兩腿放上沙發，準備平躺。「我可以⋯⋯呃，也許⋯⋯把我的頭放在你的大腿上嗎？」

上帝啊。克里斯覺得他這輩子便是為了此刻而生，親耳聽見那些話從塞巴斯蒂安的嘴裡說出。他可以就此快樂死去，此生無憾了。

「喔，可以啊。」他故作輕鬆地擠出這句話，早已伸手取了一個靠墊放在自己的大腿上，因為小塞如果毫無阻隔地躺在自己身上，那個難以言喻的快樂就會太明顯了。

塞巴斯蒂安利用機會在沙發上打橫伸展，猶豫了一下下才小心謹慎地把頭枕在靠墊上。允許自己放輕鬆後，他的頭和脖子在克里斯的大腿上形成一股溫暖的力道，克里斯得提醒自己的肺別忘了它們還有重要任務在身。

「這樣可以嗎？」小塞問道，眼睛並沒有看着克里斯。要嘛那個角度對他的脖子太吃力，要嘛就是他不好意思有任何目光接觸，克里斯也不確定是哪一個。

「嗯。」聲音有些沙啞，他答道。箇中意涵深遠，小塞未必知曉。「可以。」

 

 

克里斯應該是在某個時間點睡着了，因為醒來的時候，他傾斜得幾乎呈現橫躺的狀態。小塞完全擠在他的身邊，臉頰貼着克里斯的肩膀，鼻子搔着他的脖子。克里斯只要一開口就會吃進一大撮小塞睡得亂七八糟的頭髮。說真的，要真是那樣也不錯。

雖然他已經盡量不讓自己太大幅度動作，他醒過來這件事似乎還是驚擾了小塞。從他躺在克里斯上半身的位子上，塞巴斯蒂安左右扭動了一下，打了個呵欠才昏沉沉地抬頭，睡眼惺忪地看着克里斯的臉。

幹。克里斯的心臟揪得緊啊。他真想每天早上醒來就看見這張臉孔，管他脖子酸痛。

「嘿。」他小聲說道，可能已經笑得像個癡迷的傻子了。也真是距離事實不遠。

顯然並未真的醒過來，塞巴斯蒂安發出一個貌似咕噥的疲憊聲音，旋即把臉塞回到克里斯的脖子裡。過沒幾分鐘，他的呼吸深沈平穩，早已沈沈入睡。他好像完全不理會自己基本上是趴在克里斯的身上。好像醒來看見克里斯的臉並不突兀或不自然。好像⋯⋯好像在他最脆弱、疲倦又舒服的時刻，克里斯讓他覺得安全，可以信任。好像現在此時。

克里斯吞了吞突然的哽住喉嚨，怯怯地舉起一隻手，輕柔地擱在小塞的後腦勺。

天啊，他對這個男人的感情之深。他不能否認，也無法再將之輕描淡寫：他已經來到無法回頭的地步了。克里斯真他媽的戀愛了，而且他絲毫沒有任何頭緒接下來該怎麼辦。

小心謹慎地用手指梳過柔軟蓬鬆的深色頭髮，他閉上眼睛，努力平復急速加快的心跳。

「好。」他悄聲告訴自己，告訴小塞，還有這個在他們之間逐漸發展，羞澀又溫暖卻無法名狀的東西。「好。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 《高爾夫球也瘋狂》為亞當山德樂主演的喜劇片 Happy Gilmore。  
> 2\. 《月色撩人》為雪兒主演的浪漫喜劇 Moonstruck。  
> 3\. 《會計師》是一部 2016 年美國動作驚悚片 The Accountant，由班艾佛列克主演。


	7. Chapter 7

排練結束的前一週，塞巴斯蒂安說：「我得離開個幾天。補拍。他們要我星期一人就在亞特蘭大。」

他又躺在沙發上，頭枕在克里斯的大腿上。自那天晚上第一次一起睡着之後，他們之間那道隱形，不得逾越的牆被拆除了，如今他們經常觸碰對方，毫無芥蒂，而且越來越親密。

克里斯愛死了這樣。他也恨死了這樣。折磨和慰藉相互交纏，如此密不可分，他以為不可能有這種感覺，但事已至此。

一聽見這個消息，他自然而然地蹙眉。「他們有說多久嗎？」

「兩個星期。」小塞回答。他挪了一下位置，從側躺變成平躺，以便可以看着克里斯。「希望會少一點。」

喔。

克里斯悵然若失。他盡量不讓自己聽起來像個孤苦伶仃的可憐小孩——除了罵髒話之外——開口道：「幹，你會錯過首演。」

話一出口，他才發現自己聽起來有多自私。小塞當然有他自己的責任和事業要照顧。克里斯不能要求他為了克里斯放下一切。塞巴斯蒂安的世界並不繞着他轉，就算克里斯覺得全世界最重要的一切目前正躺在他的大腿上。

「對不起。」他說道，覺得自己像個混蛋。「我的意思是，你不——你不需要出席的。我沒要——」

「嘿，別這麼說。」小塞打斷他的話，從沙發爬起來，坐在克里斯的身邊，一隻手努力將被靠墊弄亂的頭髮梳理整齊。「我想去，只是·⋯⋯」他聳了聳一邊肩膀試圖微笑，但他的嘴巴看來不是很想合作，呈一直線，看來很失望。「時機不對。」

克里斯也想回以一個微笑，但同樣僵硬，同樣失敗。

「時機不對。」他同意。

天啊，這會讓一切變得更加困難，克里斯心知肚明。他之前以為踏上舞台，站在明亮的燈光下，在全場爆滿的觀眾面前表演將會容易許多，因為他會看見小塞熟悉的臉孔在台下為他加油打氣。如今得知他將一個人獨自面對，沒有後援，難免讓人心生畏懼。

「感覺會很奇怪。」過了一陣子，塞巴斯蒂安若有所思地說。「又要分開。我想我可能真的會有些想你。」他的語氣帶着些許的輕率，像是無法決定他是否希望這句話被認真看待，所以讓克里斯自行解讀。

克里斯大可笑笑帶過，回幾句調皮打趣的話，但他反而猶豫了。他們過去五個星期歷經過那麼多，建立了默契，互相嵌入彼此的生命裡，經過這一切，他有太多感激，太多深情，豈能把塞巴斯蒂安的話當玩笑打發。

他決定誠實以待。他用自己的肩膀輕輕碰了碰小塞的肩膀，溫柔地笑道：「我想我也會想你的。」

如果小塞那句話要的是這個答案，克里斯肯定答對了。

塞巴斯蒂安的臉霎時亮起，滿意的笑容緩緩漾開，嘴角企圖擴大弧度，他於是咬了咬下唇。克里斯從未像此刻這麼想吻他。

他們凝視彼此好一陣子，克里斯開口緩和氛圍以免自己當場跳到小塞的身上。「這麼說來，整個房子就是我的囉！」

聽他這麼一說，塞巴斯蒂安的微笑展開成一個真誠、燦爛的笑容。「你已經有所計劃了？」他問道，饒有興味地挑起兩道好奇的眉毛。

克里斯聳了聳肩，不置可否。「可能會搞個派對，或者看收費電視。誰曉得。」

毫不買帳的塞巴斯蒂安冷笑一聲，往後靠着靠墊，把腳放在茶几上，腳踝交疊。「打賭五十塊，我第一天晚上打電話給你的時候，你已經看動物星球看到睡着了。」

塞巴斯蒂安已經準備兩個人每天晚上互相報備，這件事讓克里斯的心臟快樂得跳了起來，不理會這種感覺，克里斯將一隻手放在胸口上，一副被冒犯的表情。「嘿，我也可以很放蕩不羈的。」他堅持道。「話說回來，我可能每天晚上都會叫潮人手工披薩。」他決定。「馬鈴薯多一點。」

小塞哈哈大笑，在他的肩膀上推了一把。「我改變主意，我一點也不會想你。」

 

 

公寓並不大——事實上，兩個人住也才剛剛好——但少了塞巴斯蒂安，感覺還是太大，太空了。

小塞如約在星期一清晨離開，克里斯接下來一週就在兩種情緒之間渡過：一方面為以驚人速度日漸逼近的首演緊張冒汗，另一方面又像隻失魂落魄的小狗在公寓內遊蕩，深深想念着他。

他們盡量每天通話，但就算同在一個時區，兩人的時間表就是不願意配合。遇到這種情形，他們便在時間允許的情況下匆匆互傳簡訊或照片。克里斯珍惜每一個小小的交換，並且對手機答鈴產生了反射動作。在手機成為他和小塞唯一的溝通管道之前，他這輩子從未如此依賴手機。

星期五終於到臨。克里斯醒來的時候肚子裡早已壓着一團緊張不安的壓力。就是今天了。他要嘛一鳴驚人，大獲全勝，要嘛接下來五年要為自己錯誤的選擇後悔。

他下午兩點才需要進劇院——開演前餘下的工作是最後一分鐘的叮囑和排演——所以吃過早餐後，克里斯換上運動褲，抓了鑰匙便到外頭去跑步，希望新鮮空氣和運動有助放空。

就逃避來說，這是個不錯的選擇。溫暖的太陽照在臉上，他在跑了一英里之後開始流汗。兩英里之後，雙腿已經感覺疲累。到了三英里，他專注呼吸，沒有餘裕胡思亂想。

很好。他很好。

一個小時後，他終於跑回到小塞住處的階梯前，大汗淋灕，兩腿發軟。一進屋裡，他馬上脫掉汗濕的衣服，直接進浴室洗澡。

這樣也很有幫助。感覺傾洩而下的熱水沖走肩上緊繃的神經，專注於替自己擦澡這件簡單的事情上。

過沒多久，克里斯換上一條運動長褲，走到廚房去。他一邊單手用毛巾擦乾頭髮，一邊檢查手機裡的未讀留言。他的經紀人發過來的一些時刻表、他弟弟傳了一些他看不懂的網路怪梗，還有一則來自小塞的未讀留言，時間戳是半個小時前：

_呼吸。你會很棒的。_

簡單的幾個字。這些字若來自他人恐怕毫無助益，而且瀕臨老套邊緣。但克里斯一打開簡訊，存在胸口的一種感覺就這麼樣鬆開了，他甚至在微笑卻不自知。

天啊，他可以跑到精疲力竭，試圖用驚人的英里數和熱水澡放空，卻仍無法像此刻看見那些字之後如此專注，如此 _心安_ 。

_我會記住的。謝謝你。_ 他輸入答覆，然後，在告訴自己這個主意實在很糟糕之前，他加了一個心型的表情圖，快速按傳送。

 

 

八點來得太匆匆。

克里斯很興奮，但他也可能想作嘔。

站在舞台最右邊的布幕後，他搖晃手臂，甩開壓力、克制地大口呼氣，吸氣，在聽見自己的出場提示之後，步出後台，往聚光燈走去。

有短短的四秒鐘，緊張不安的情緒掠過他的意識，像是街上迎面而來略微刺痛的沙塵，但他投入劇本當中，一切變得輕而易舉。毫不費力。他了解舞台。了解他的角色，了解他的台詞和動作，了解每個情緒及其行為動機。

他行的。

謝天謝地。

結束後，一切像是一片模糊的混亂，跑回舞台上謝幕，和劇組演員及工作人員握手拍背。

疲憊和喜悅一次蜂擁而至。克里斯跌跌撞撞地走回後台，喜孜孜地笑得像個傻瓜。

「埃文斯。」其中一個舞台工作人員——麥特——揮手要他過去。「後面有人找你。」

這還不至於真的掃他的性，但克里斯仍感覺自己的笑容有些黯淡。他仰頭看着天花板，克制想要哀嘆的衝動。很好。天啊，他很愛他母親，可是她如果送了一個恭賀花籃到劇院來，他得好好和她談一談了。尤其是『請不要在我朋友面前讓我丟臉』這方面的話題。

穿越數個還在徘徊逗留的工作人員，克里斯往劇院後面的大型共用化妝間走去。幹，他希望皮夾裡有足夠的小鈔讓他給送花來的人當小費。

推門而入，他抬頭一看，嘎然止步，嘴巴驚訝得下巴就要掉到地上了，因為不可能的，根本他媽的不可能啊，但無論如何塞巴斯蒂安就在裡頭，站在化妝間中央，雙手插在口袋裡，臉上掛着燦爛的笑容。

幹，克里斯一定是神智不清，正在經歷某種演出後由腦內啡引起的瘋狂夢幻。

小塞看起來好迷人，風度翩翩，英俊好看，那股瀟灑自信豈是克里斯這種凡夫俗子可以高攀的。他穿著黑色襯衫，沒打領帶，頭髮亂得很有時尚感，像是一直被他的手衝動地捋過一般。也許真是這樣，他一緊張就會有這個動作，克里斯非常清楚。而且小塞今晚一定是提起很大的勇氣過來，強迫自己做一些他平常不會做的事——請人幫忙，給別人額外的工作，麻煩他人。

「你來了。」克里斯傻呼呼地說，完全驚呆了。

塞巴斯蒂安的笑容略顯不好意思。「嗯，我靠一點關係想辦法離開一下。我其實要趕下一班飛機⋯⋯」他低頭看錶，做了個『糟了』的表情。「還有兩個小時。」

「你來了。」克里斯又說了一次，因為他還是難以相信。老天爺，小塞離開片場，大老遠飛回紐約，用甜言蜜語凹到參加一場門票早已售完的演出。 _為了克里斯。_ 他實在⋯⋯他啞口無言。他啞口無言，受之有愧，而且大概正在用充滿愛意的眼睛注視着小塞。可是克里斯根本不在乎因爲他已經懶得去在意了，被誰看見也無所謂，他早已愛得無法自拔，如今見到小塞，在經過漫長空虛的五天，終於再度與他面對面，克里斯想不出任何原因需要隱藏自己的情感。

天啊，這個男人。這個善解人意，瘋狂又完美的男人。

「我當然來了。」塞巴斯蒂安回答道，彷彿這是唯一合理的答案。「我不能不來啊。克里斯——」

他還來不及繼續說下去，克里斯早已在移動了。依着單純的衝動直覺，他跨出兩大步，一隻手覆在小塞臀部的曲線上，另一隻手則溫暖地捧着小塞下顎的側邊，趨前用吻打斷他的話。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：終於。


	8. Chapter 8

沒有光芒萬丈的煙火四射。沒有震驚寒毛的電力竄流，沒有驚心動魄的改天換地。反之，一切就像是⋯⋯如釋重負。終於可以釋放長長的一口氣。長久緊繃的四肢逐漸獲得舒緩。好像撫慰。好像回家一樣。

克里斯徐徐緩緩地，全心全意地親吻塞巴斯蒂安。早在兩個月前，當他第一次走進小塞家的大門，他就該這麼做了。這真是瘋狂，真他媽的 _瘋狂_ ，因為這一刻他幻想過上百次，每一次都想着他若屈服於侵蝕了他數週的渴望將會發生什麼事，而如今竟發生了。 _真真切切。_

塞巴斯蒂安發出一個聲音——一個輕柔、細細的呻吟，直達克里斯的老二——兩手飛快抓了克里斯的襯衫袖子，回應他的吻。他的嘴巴溫潤又熱情，配合着克里斯的每一個動作，那感覺幾乎讓克里斯跪倒在地。

前面五秒鐘，一切還算純潔，直到塞巴斯蒂安濕潤的舌頭掃過克里斯的下唇瓣，害羞地試探着。克里斯發出一個低吟表示歡迎，他遂開始用熾熱又有經驗的舌頭直接舔舐克里斯的口腔。

天啊，那感覺猶如有人直接將一團火焰輸入克里斯的血管裡，霎時間讓他全身滾燙，而且熱度不斷上升。他們如今吻得又深又激動，像是電影裡的情節：太多不加掩飾的濃烈情感竟顯得不真實。

當他們終於分開的時候，明顯聽得見濕濕的聲音，額頭抵着額頭，顫抖地喘氣。塞巴斯蒂安的手已經垂到克里斯身體的兩側，指尖摳進他的胸廓，像是和克里斯一樣依依不捨。

「靠，我真的得走了。」小塞在他的唇上說道，注視着克里斯的眼睛有些恍惚，帶着迷濛醉意，而且他媽的完美。老天爺，克里斯怎麼能夠讓他就此離開？

「我送你去機場。」他語帶祈求說道。既然已經開始了，他如今無法停止觸碰塞巴斯蒂安。他還不夠堅定。克里斯於是在他的顴骨、下顎、嘴角落下更多的吻。

小塞偏頭捕捉克里斯游移的唇，輕輕的笑聲撫過他張開的嘴巴，克里斯的心隨着那聲音翻筋斗。輕飄飄的。欣喜若狂。「你沒有車。」他呢喃道。

「那我和你一起搭計程車。」克里斯立刻回答，毫不猶豫。

塞巴斯蒂安搖搖頭，因克里斯語氣裡的堅持微微笑着。「你要和我一起去機場，然後又自己折回頭？」

「對。」克里斯固執地回答。小塞如今在他身邊，他不願意就此放手。如果一趟車程能夠換來額外二十分鐘的熱情親吻，還有緩慢、探索的觸摸，那他非要不可。

「克里斯。」小塞溫柔說道，幾乎帶着歉意。他已經溜出克里斯的懷抱，往後退一步，拉開彼此距離。「今天晚上很重要。去和你的朋友慶祝吧。」

小塞一離開觸手可及的範圍，魔法即被破解，迅速將克里斯拉回到現實，猶如在他頭上澆了一桶冷水。他用褲子擦拭手掌，然後把兩隻手塞進口袋裡，悶熱難堪、不知如何是好。他知道小塞應該不是那個意思，但多少還是覺得自己被拒絕了。

「嗯。」克里斯說道，雖沒心情仍強迫自己用熱情的語氣把話說出口。「我想我應該——他們大概在等我⋯⋯」他將一隻手從口袋裡拉出來，笨拙地指了指門口，沒辦法直視小塞的眼睛。

幹。想也知道不知怎的，他已經不出所料搞砸這件事了。天啊，這簡直他媽的是個天大的錯誤。他無論如何都不應該預設立場，無倫如何都不應該對小塞投懷送抱，無論如何都不應該——

「嘿。」塞巴斯蒂安打斷克里斯越發痛苦，分秒加劇的思緒。他的聲音充滿關懷，克里斯暗忖要小塞用那樣的語氣說話，自己現在到底是什麼樣的表情。「我不是——沒事的，好嗎？你⋯⋯過來我這裡。」

克里斯一動也不動，因內在的恐慌仍有些僵住。塞巴斯蒂安於是走向他，將他攬進懷裡，用力緊緊擁抱。無論多麽僵硬又機械化，克里斯總算好不容易恢復四肢的行動力，抬起雙臂回應他的擁抱。他將自己的臉貼在小塞的肩膀上盡力呼吸，與其同時，一股像是尷尬、恐懼和渴望的感覺同時在他的腹部翻攪。

「如果可以，我一定會留下來的。」小塞在他的耳際低語，聲音溫暖又讓人安心。「你懂的，對不對？」

克里斯點點頭。當他意識到自己的臉還窩在小塞的肩上，對方大概看不見自己的動作，他於是又說：「嗯。」塞巴斯蒂安的襯衫聞起來好香，而且他的脖子和克里斯的嘴巴靠得好近好近。要專心實在也些困難。「對不起。天啊，我真是一團遭。我不曉得自己到底是怎麼了。」

有一半的原因大概是腎上腺素疲勞，他的腦子理性的部分指出。他才剛從舞台上下來，沒有時間平靜下來，好好體會自己剛剛完成的成就。單是這件事便有千頭萬緒擁上心頭，加上小塞的突然現身⋯⋯

老天爺，這麼一想，他很訝異自己怎麼沒有哭倒在地上。

「嘿，別道歉。」塞巴斯蒂安告訴他。他似乎很明白克里斯正在經歷的一切，一隻手掌正上下搓柔克里斯的後背，聲音柔和，眼神更是溫柔。「今晚太瘋狂了。我很抱歉沒有事先打電話或——」

「不，天啊。你——你能來對我來說真的很重要。」克里斯把頭抬起，剛好可以讓小塞看見他的笑容，即便有些牽強，卻仍是真心誠意。「你不如果不讓我道歉，那你也不准道歉。懂嗎？」

「懂。」小塞輕輕笑了出來，表情隨即有所改變。眼睛的顏色加深，聲音也變得低沈，說道：「你今晚的表現很棒。真的。」

克里斯的臉霎時出現二十道深淺不一的紅。「啊啊。」他大笑，既尷尬又笨拙，同時又挺喜歡這感覺。「我盡力。我的意思是，也只能這麼做啊，真的。盡力而為。」天啊，他聽起來好像一張寫得很爛的勵志海報。

塞巴斯蒂安看來並不在意，他也可能莫名地被克里斯的笨嘴拙舌吸引，因為他緩緩綻放燦爛的笑容，將嘴巴湊回到克里斯的耳畔說：「是啊，我是以你為傲。」

_我真的很愛你_ ，克里斯很想這麼說，但他舌頭打結，完全不知所措。他開口的時候，連一句東拉西扯的蠢話都說不出口，他於是收緊擁着小塞的手臂，祈禱這一切足以表達他無法說出口的一切。

他們就那樣站了天曉得多久時間，擁抱在彼此懷裡，呼吸一致，直到小塞終於將他們的手臂鬆開，坦言道：「好，我現在真的非走不可——天啊，我整個大遲到了。」

克里斯好不容易吞下喉嚨裡的哽咽，開口道：「喔，好。齁，你快走吧。」

再次讓小塞從他的身邊離開，簡直像是體內某個器官被扯出來一樣。缺了那個器官， _少了他_ ，克里斯的身體不知道該如何運作。於是，當塞巴斯蒂安從他身邊繞過，往門口走的時候，他就站在那裡，像個傻子似的眨眼，努力不讓自己的內心崩潰。

走到房間的另一頭時，塞巴斯蒂安停下腳步，轉身看着克里斯，一隻手捋過頭髮——又是那個緊張的動作——知道小塞或許跟自己一樣覺得力所不及，克里斯大大鬆了一口氣。

「等我回來，我們再見？」塞巴斯蒂安說道，聲音在結束時揚起，像是一個問句。從他臉上的表情還是一身裝束看來，他好像小鹿斑比和詹姆斯・迪恩的混合體。

克里斯露齒而笑，依戀深深。「還用說。」

小塞對他微笑，目光在他身上逗留許久。他的注視較過去更為顯眼，透露更多思緒。「嗯。好。」

 

 

小塞不在的這些日子，他有很多時間好好思考許多事。

自從那個吻之後——克里斯在腦海裡鉅細彌遺重複播放，而且次數之頻繁讓人羞於啟齒——他顯然已經來到臨界點：眼前的路岔開成兩條完全不同的小徑。他心知肚明自己得做出決定，那主要問題是：塞巴斯蒂安從亞特蘭大回來的時候，克里斯是否會選擇那條熟悉的路？他是否滿足於重演夜店狂歡之後，隔天早上的尷尬景況？是否可以對那天晚上在化妝間發生的一切視若無睹？

上一次已經夠難的了，克里斯真的不知道同樣的事若再發生，他是否可以不當一回事。

那如果他不再逃避，不再躲藏或佯裝無知，克里斯得捫心自問：他是否已經準備好勇敢往前跨出一步？他的直覺反應是回答是——他早就知道自己已經無可藥救地愛上小塞——但那是否足夠呢？

無論他堅定不移的浪漫情懷多麽想相信——愛能戰勝一切，還有那些同樣的道理——這畢竟不是電影劇本。現實生活更混亂、更複雜。尤其當你是個頗有知名度的演員時。跟劇組演員談戀愛這麼重大的事想要低調並不容易。當然，並非不可能，但肯定也非易事。那需要花很多功夫。犧牲。耐心。可是只要能和小塞在一起，克里斯願意承擔所有一切。

天啊，他無法停止回想塞巴斯蒂安貼着他的唇輕笑的感覺，還有小塞的手圈住克里斯二頭肌的方式。單是回憶就足以讓他脈搏加速，皮膚漲紅。他這輩子從未如此激動過——而且過程確實非常令人激動，沒錯——但也感覺非常自然。舒服，美好，安全。

幹，他好像再親吻小塞一次。每一天。好幾次。永遠。

所以是的，克里斯想要那樣。他願意冒險承擔，面對挑戰，付出一切，只為讓小塞快樂，但將這些壓力加諸於小塞，要求他同等付出又是否公平？

那天晚上，克里斯在回家的路上思前想後，腦筋轉啊轉，才發現替小塞預設立場也不公平。他不應該在尚未真正了解小塞對整件事的想法之前妄下判斷。他也許會逃之夭夭。他也許（而且這是很好的也許，好到去思考其可能性簡直過於樂觀）和克里斯一樣，毫無猶豫，全心投入。說真的，克里斯根本沒有頭緒，也就是說他們得好好談一談。面對面。像個成年人。

幹，克里斯已經緊張得汗流浹背了。

他討厭任何形式的尷尬對峙，尤其是涉及深入探索他深植核心的本質，掏心挖肺，把他的想望和渴求赤裸裸地攤在桌面上讓眾人看得一清二楚。那麽暴露。太可怕了。因為如果塞巴斯蒂安不想要這一切——不想要 _他_ ——那他真的不知道該如何將這些細小、碎裂的片段重新拼湊，回歸到心裡原本的位置。

但他總得一試，對吧！幹，從小塞回應他的吻的方式⋯⋯如果不堅持到底，不伸出一隻手看看小塞是否願意接受，克里斯就是個笨蛋。所以沒錯，這件事一定會讓人心煩意亂，但對方是 _塞巴斯蒂安_ ，為了他，克里斯所做的一切都是值得的。

他如果就此放棄機會，連為自己和小塞改變現狀的可能性都不嘗試的話，他將永遠後悔，毋庸置疑。於是克里斯下定決心，大膽為之。只要再見到小塞，他會鼓起所有勇氣，跨出一步，勇往直前。


	9. Chapter 9

克里斯如果以為自己一個人熬過第一週很艱難，那想要在第二週存活下來簡直是有過之而無不及，尤其是在小塞突然現身於劇院之後。

他們依舊每天通話、傳簡訊，但兩人之間的溝通如今潛在着一股猶豫不決的暗流。一種類似尷尬的羞怯。尚未說出口的話。

有別於之前的夜店事件，他們這次並不是特意忽略，而是雙方有意識的決定。他們知道他們得把一些事情說清楚——那些熱切的吻、塞巴斯蒂安的出現如今對他們的關係有何影響——但一通長途電話豈能解決這個影響深遠的重要議題呢？

他們於是等待。

所幸克里斯大部分的夜晚都被舞台燈光和觀眾佔據了，待他每天晚上回到公寓——運氣好的話是午夜時分——他通常已經累得剩下快速洗澡的力氣，然後倒頭就睡。某些夜晚，他甚至覺得頭還來不及碰到枕頭，他已經睡着了。

所以就這部分而言，事情並不算糟。一但爬上床，他通常已經精疲力竭，無法思考，沒時間去覺得孤獨和／或憐憫自己。比較困難的時候，他發現，都是在早上。

雖然他經歷過一個星期的安靜和孤單，克里斯仍常在醒來後以為小塞會在廚房裡，坐在他向來的位子上，喝咖啡刷平板。每天早上，當克里斯穿着睡衣到廚房去打開咖啡機的時候，總感覺屋子裡有幽靈。像是小塞的記憶被疊映在他周遭的一切，似在非在，在空氣中留下一種詭譎卻明顯的空虛。而 _這個_ ——這樣的時刻，當克里斯的大腦終於跟上他滿懷希望，四處搜索的眼睛，他才想起小塞並不是出去拿牛奶或收信，他終於明白小塞並 _不在這裡_ ，克里斯早晨愉悅的心情於是猶如一點也不好玩的遊樂園設施急速下降——這個是困難的部分。

需要在每天早上壓抑這股失望的情緒越來越困難，但克里斯還是盡力而為，置之一旁，以轉移注意力為生活原則。他把廚房整理得一塵不染。專心跑步的認真堅定連他的健身教練都會感到驕傲。打電話給自己母親的次數可能比一般身心健康的三十六歲男子還多。花太時間在網路上，並且有短暫片刻考慮學習編結，直到大腦的邏輯面提醒他： _還有他媽的三天，把你的信用卡收起來你不需要花四百塊買羊駝毛克里斯，搞什麼啊。_

他還是把那個編結網站添加到收藏夾裡。只是留作日後參考。

可是天啊，那最後三天根本慢條斯理，龜速行進。足以讓克里斯向編結誘惑屈服。有個實在的東西轉移注意力，總好過把自己搞得快抓狂了。他一直想着一旦塞巴斯蒂安從大門走進來，他該說些什麼， _做些什麼_ 。

他在腦子裡演練過太多虛構情境，想像了各式各樣的對話和告白方式，多得足以寫成一本書，但事實是，一旦與小塞再次面對面，難保他的嘴巴會說出什麼話。他的表達能力極有可能遠不如在腦子裡練習那樣流暢——這個部分想也知道。塞巴斯蒂安的臉總讓他有這種反應，讓他舌頭打結，口齒笨拙，比平常還要語無倫次。

他已經焦慮得幾乎舉手投降，只差沒說『去他的』然後給小塞寫一封信，猶如十九世紀戀愛中的情侶，可是連這個點子都不是他的優勢。除非克里斯打算快快將一整首浪漫詩歌寫在皮夾裡那張皺褶不堪的家樂福收據背面，否則時間所剩無幾。無論他覺得日子爬行得多麽緩慢，一個星期的結尾已悄悄降臨。一眨眼已是星期六，小塞 _今晚_ 就要回來了，然後哇哩勒克里斯還是沒有準備好。

他還是要上台表演，於是克里斯非常盡責地準時抵達劇院，盡力投入演出，雖然他的思緒猶如成群興奮的狗狗，四處亂竄，難以控制。他每次只要瞥到時間就會情不自禁猜想小塞這個時候在做什麼（他的航班準點嗎？他有順利搭到計程車嗎？他回到公寓了沒？），若克里斯今晚的表演比平常還要迫不急待，精力充沛，在舞台上奔放一點總是好的。

演出結束時，那個迫不急待的感覺依然存在——甚至勢頭增強——於是當克里斯從化妝間把東西整理好，將背包掛在肩上離開劇場的時候，結合緊張和興奮的期待之情已經讓他坐立難安了。

回小塞家的路途簡直是慢性折磨。

他的手掌出汗。他不能停止晃動他的膝蓋。他調整帽簷至少十二次才驚覺自己在幹嘛，然後強迫不安的雙手停住別動。

週末夜的高峰時段，路上交通比平常壅塞，克里斯回到小塞公寓的時候已經超過午夜十二點三十分了。

克里斯深知飛行對塞巴斯蒂安的精力耗損甚巨，他預計屋子會是靜悄悄的，漆黑一片。他預計小塞早已上床休息。他預計他得躡手躡腳在黑暗中回到自己的睡房。

所以當他把門打開的時候，他根本沒有預料到客廳已是燈火通明，更沒有預料到塞巴斯蒂安會坐在沙發上，手臂交疊胸前，頭微微偏着，像是坐在沙發上執意保持清醒卻不小心睡着了。

一聽見克里斯進門的聲音，他醒了一些，坐直身體，一雙淺灰色的大眼睛眨啊眨，視線停留在克里斯身上。足足一分鐘，他們像是對彼此的突然出現感到訝異。大吃一驚。毫無準備。

克里斯呆住不動。

小塞呆住不動。

然後，盡管他為了此時此刻歷經無數安排、策劃和排練，出於此刻的靈感啟發，克里斯張開嘴巴，笨拙地脫口而出：「老天爺我真他的媽的想你。」

那些話打破的他們之間的，就在同一時間內，克里斯的背包掉在地上，小塞踉蹌地從沙發站起來，兩人彼此擁抱，激烈擁吻。

小塞的唇與他的唇互貼的感覺讓他的身體同時平靜下來，又活了過來，繃緊的情緒滲出身體，一種像是輕盈、欣喜若狂的興奮之情取而代之。激動。喜悅。猶如第一次和你暗戀的對象牽手。天啊，他是個成年人，小塞竟然他回到童年時那個在遊樂場墜入愛河的小男孩。

他將雙手陷入塞巴斯蒂安的頭髮，誘導他張開嘴巴，兩人吻得深切，充滿渴望，急切之情讓克里斯偏過頭，想要換個角度，卻導致他們同時將彼此拉近的時候鼻子互碰，牙齒相撞。

這樣的情境讓克里斯忍不住微笑，過沒多久，兩人停止接吻，反而挨着彼此的唇，咧嘴而笑，燦爛又呆傻。

「我不想你離開。」小塞低喃道，聲音沙啞，眼睛在這麼近的距離看來又大又亮。「舞台劇結束後。不要搬走。留下來和我在一起。」

克里斯肺裡的空氣霎時間全被抽走。眨眼睛的時候，滿滿的情感讓他雙眼刺熱。「喔，謝天謝地，小塞——」

他還有許多許多話要說，花了好幾個星期在腦海中撰寫的整段獨白如今卻拋諸腦後，因為塞巴斯蒂安又開始吻他，綿長又仔細，藉機將他的身體與克里斯貼近，直到兩人的髖骨緊緊貼合，克里斯的胸口可以感覺到小塞胸口的起伏。

「真是的。」當小塞終於停下來，讓他好好呼吸，克里斯喘道：「我原本全都安排好了。」

塞巴斯蒂安笑了出來，聲音像是注射了類固醇的聖誕燈飾，點亮克里斯體內全身上下。「幹嘛。」他問道，挑逗地把手臂圈在克里斯的脖子上，彷彿這是全世界最自然不過的事，像是這個的動作已經重複過上千次了。「是什麼偉大、浪漫的告白嗎？」

「最偉大的。」克里斯確認道，眉毛收緊，一副嚴肅的表情惹得小塞哈哈大笑。他趨前一飲而盡，甘之如飴。可以這麼做簡直讓人上癮。可以在衝動的時候親吻小塞。克里斯並不介意。一點也不。

塞巴斯蒂安嚐起來就像是完美——好吧，他目前嚐起來像是努力掩蓋咖啡味的口香糖——但對克里斯而言，這是前所未有的完美。小塞的手滑進克里斯的襯衫裡，手掌貼着他的後腰，鼓勵兩人的髖骨往前貼緊，彷彿兩人的身體無論貼得多近都無法滿足他似的。克里斯完全認同這個想法。

「你一定要告訴我，如果這不是你想要，你一定要告訴我。」克里斯靠着小塞的唇說，幾乎帶着懇求。因為他想要啊，要小塞，他媽的那麼想要，塞巴斯蒂安現在如果不阻止克里斯，他之後如果後悔這件事，克里斯將會悲痛欲絕。

「不，不，這是我要的。」小塞在更用力、更急切的親吻之間承諾道。他的指尖已經戳進克里斯的背部，讓他發出呻吟。「我要，真的。」

前往臥室真是長路漫漫。才踉蹌幾步，克里斯就會停下來把小塞推向客廳最近的牆上，然後把他吻得目眩神迷。小塞接着在走廊上回饋克里斯，把他按在浴室外的牆上，舌頭在克里斯的口腔內翻攪，猶如做扁桃腺檢查。克里斯一點也不介意。說真的，還有些相反。事實是，他們的擁吻激情淫穢得他認真擔心還沒來得及看到小塞半寸裸體的肌膚，自己已經先射在褲子裡了。

所以當他們真的來到小塞的臥室時，克里斯根本沒時間停下來欣賞，好好研究建構小塞私人空間的色彩和書架還有小物品。此刻的他比較想研究房間主人的每一道顏色和輪廓還有味道。

塞巴斯蒂安躺在床上的時候，幹，簡直就是夢想成真。他仰頭看着克里斯，嘴唇被吻得又紅又腫，眼睛裡燃燒着一團火焰。克里斯的心臟咯噔了幾下，慾望因眼前景象排山倒海而來，讓他呼吸困難。

「天啊，小塞。」克里斯說道，用雙手和膝蓋撐着身體，在對方之上。他情不自禁俯身再次吻紅那張嘴。結束的時候，兩人都發出呻吟。克里斯用舌頭舔過自己的下唇，小塞的味道仍停留在上面，一股熱流在他的腹部沈沈跳動，充滿渴望。「你想要什麼？什麼都可以。」他真心誠意地說。不管小塞他媽的喜歡什麼，克里斯絕對配合。毫無保留。為了讓塞巴斯蒂安舒服，他願意做任何事情。

小塞顫抖地呼出一口氣，雙眼迷濛，答道：「我要你把老二放在我的嘴巴裡。」

老天爺。好。克里斯非常願意。

「天啊，你真是不可思議。」克里斯說道。小塞這時一個翻身，將他們的位置對調。他輕輕推了推克里斯要他躺好，以便盤旋在他的上方。他一邊笑着一邊把手伸向克里斯的襯衫下擺。

「我知道你的確不可思議。」小塞呢喃道，俯身將自己的唇撫過克里斯的唇。「但我又是什麼呢？」

克里斯朗聲大笑，雙手往小塞的手臂遊走，越過他的肩膀，來到他的後頸。他知道自己笑得像個傻子。如此深深戀着這個傢伙，真是難以置信啊。「小塞，親愛的，我很確定這個只能用在羞辱人的時候。」

「我才剛坐了三個小時的飛機。」小塞告訴他。「在路上塞了四十五分鐘，然後一直醒着等你回來。我現在還記得自己的名字已經是個奇蹟了，你最好閉嘴，脫掉衣服，不然我會在你身上睡着。」

沒錯，真他媽的深深戀着他。

「你不用提醒我。」克里斯笑得更加燦爛，雙手自動來到自己的襯衫下擺，協助小塞把衣服脫掉。

把頭從布料探出來，他看見小塞的手已經在他的褲子上，迫不急待地解開鈕扣，把拉鍊往下來。那條褲子後來也加入躺在地板上的襯衫。

「我的天。」小塞語帶欣賞低喃，雙掌張開，平放在克里斯赤裸的胸口上。克里斯自然感覺自己因讚美而開始臉紅，可是小塞正忙着注視那一片裸體的身軀，根本沒留意他的表情。

當他的手指一路往下探，劃到克里斯四角褲的鬆緊帶時，克里斯克制不住從胸口深處發出的輕柔呻吟。單是期待就已經讓他全身發燙，呼吸急促了。

「 _哇。_ 」把四角褲拉下的時候，塞巴斯蒂安說道。他又驚又喜，聲音有些吃力。他伸出舌頭舔濕嘴唇，一副對眼前的饗宴迫不急待的表情，克里斯因此閉上眼睛，皮膚漲紅得可以媲美消防車了。

當他感覺到第一個輕柔碰觸的時候，他的眼睛仍閉着。修長的手指鬆鬆地圈在他的老二的根部，慵懶又溫柔地往上套弄。他馬上張開眼睛，腦子他媽的很想目睹小塞坐在他的大腿上，握住他的老二的景象。

眼前所見讓他如願以償。

「天啊，寶貝。」克里斯喘道，身上所有血液立即改道，從大腦湧到他的老二，讓他猶如置身天堂般頭暈目眩，而且媽的亢奮到他實在受不了。

塞巴斯蒂安得意地笑了笑，在放手之前又特意緩緩擼一次，接着往床的下方移動，剛好框在克里斯兩腿的 V 之間。「我想我喜歡你叫我寶貝。」他挑逗地說道，勾起嘴角形成一個歪歪的笑容，表情允諾將好好伺候克里斯的老二。

「是喔？」克里斯有些虛弱地回答。他此時已經無法說出超過一個音節的話。

小塞的答覆是一個肯定的嗯，嘴巴馬上又含住他，溫熱的嘴唇，濕濡的舌頭記憶克里斯的老二，而且哇哩勒，他要嘛得了動脈瘤，否則眼冒金星這種陳腔濫調是真有其事。

下一個呼吸卡在喉嚨。他全身緊繃，有意識地控制自己的髖骨，避免推到塞巴斯蒂安的臉上。

「天啊。」克里斯呻吟道。小塞的嘴巴已經在吞吐早已流出前液的頂端，顏色變得更深，而且更加濕潤。他撤回一些，欣賞自己的成果，稍喘口氣，隨即又立刻繼續，將龜頭往嘴唇推進，深入到底，盡量含住克里斯的全部。

而克里斯⋯⋯操，克里斯已經無言。好棒。真的太棒了。老天啊。

小塞先是緩慢開始，他的頭上下移動，含着克里斯老二的嘴巴形成一個又緊又濕的真空。他一路往上拉，接着以悠長又克制的動作將之滑進嘴巴裡，那感覺猶如最純正，最美好的折磨。克里斯情不自禁低吟——天啊，太不可思議了，他過去從未和任何人有過這種感覺——可是他根本沒時間讓自己適應這排山倒海的快感，小塞已經加倍努力，顯然非常積極於在人類能力所及的範圍內讓克里斯的高潮來得又快又強烈。

這個主意實在不好——克里斯知道自己不應如此，他已經在高潮邊緣，這麼做只會將他推往不歸路——但他非得抬頭不可，非得看到在他的大腿之間移動的那一頭柔軟、深色頭髮。才一看，一切顯得不真實。截至目前為止，一切或許只是一場清晰得誇張的夢境，但不是，他在這裡，他們在這裡。克里斯從未覺得如此幸運。

他伸出微微顫抖的手下探撫弄小塞的頭髮，溫柔地將他額前的髮絲移開。想想他們正在做的事，和這樣的行為真是有趣的對比。

小塞於是把頭傾斜，既能抬頭看又能繼續含着。他們就那樣相視，小塞的眼睛閃爍光芒，嘴裡是克里斯的老二。就這樣，克里斯俯首就縛。

「喔幹，小塞——」他勉強發出警告，體內的緊繃遂潰不成軍，他射了出來，將激情全射在小塞濕熱的嘴裡，而小塞 _並沒拒絕他_ ，簡直天啊，天啊，天啊。

小塞耐心地接受所有，並在克里斯喘息、顫抖的時候，用一隻大拇指在克里斯的臀上慢慢搓揉。小塞接着爬回床上，深深吻住克里斯。在自己的嘴巴裡嚐到自己的精液，媽的老天爺，這簡直太辣了，克里斯覺得自己快瘋了。

當小塞終於結束這個吻，拉開的距離剛好可以在他的耳廓低喃一個聽來滿是憐愛的提醒：「呼吸，克里斯。」

結果卻與塞巴斯蒂安想要的大相徑庭。小塞溫暖的氣息還有裹着蜜糖的低沈聲音覆蓋他全身，克里斯幾乎無法呼吸。老天爺。

「你簡直會殺了我。」他終於說出這句話，聲音沙啞，呼呼喘氣，腦筋還有些轉不過來。「我的天，過來。」

他在任何伸手可及之處抓住小塞——一塊二頭肌還有一邊髖骨——直到兩人面對面躺在床上，中間幾乎沒有縫隙。克里斯馬上進攻小塞的脖子，想要細細品嚐，想用牙齒輕刮肌膚，想在上面吸吮出印子，任何可以讓小塞發出呻吟，難耐扭動身體的動作。

他二話不說，立刻動起來，舌頭舔過光滑的棕色肌膚，然後停下來感受小塞的脈搏在他的唇上跳動，節奏肯定比平常還要快。因為 _克里斯_ 的關係。天啊，想來多麽令人興奮。

挨着小塞耳朵後面溫暖的一處，他低喃：「我可以把這個脫掉嗎？」手指劃過小塞內褲的腰頭——坦白說，這條內褲如今竟還完好無恙，簡直是個奇蹟。

塞巴斯蒂安低鳴了一聲，主動將髖骨向前推。「好，天啊，拜託你碰我。」他將一隻手放回到克里斯的脖子上。當克里斯的嘴巴撫過小塞顎關節特別敏感的一處時，那隻手伸入他的頭髮，牢牢揪着，把克里斯的頭壓在那裡，默默要求更多。

想要呻吟又想大笑的克里斯輕喃：「要求真多。」然後開始一邊把小塞的內褲往下拉，一邊盡量照顧小塞的下顎，又是輕咬又是親吻，直到塞巴斯蒂安終於要他把臉抬起來。

「你明明很愛。」小塞笑着說道，慵懶的笑容盛滿慾望。他伸手想要把克里斯被自己弄亂的頭髮撫平。

克里斯握住他的手，在他的指腹輕輕一吻，目不轉睛地看着小塞，誠實答道：「我是很愛。」

小塞注視着他，品味他的話，嘴巴旋即回到克里斯的唇上，又熱情又堅決，像是將自己的答覆傾注於這個吻，一個無聲但響亮的回聲： _是的，我也是_ 。

嘴巴忙碌之際，克里斯的手並沒閒着，他的拇指在小塞已經露出來的老二上，有規律地緩緩搓揉頂端，賽巴斯蒂安因此弓起身體，閉上眼睛，發出顫抖的呻吟。

克里斯真的很想知道小塞還會發出什麼樣的聲音，所以當他將小塞的老二挑逗得堅挺，赤紅發燙的時候，他好奇的手指實驗性地往下探，繞着穴口邊緣遊走的時候，小塞發出一個嘶啞的聲音，臀部往上提。

「喔。」克里斯低語道，對自己可以從小塞的身體引出如此本能的反應感到驚喜。「你想要⋯⋯？」

「嗯。」小塞輕聲說。「如果你想要的話。」

他當然想要。老天爺。克里斯一直都在期盼、夢想着這一刻啊。「天啊，要，我當然想要。」他答道，溫柔又快速地輕啄小塞兩次，強調想法。「你有沒有⋯⋯你想怎麼做？」

「裡頭有用品。」小塞指了指克里斯旁邊的床頭櫃，克里斯於是翻身在抽屜裡翻找。潤滑劑很容易找——幾乎就在抽屜裡最上層——但小塞最近顯然都在演獨角戲，因為克里斯總共只找到兩個保險套，而且都被推到抽屜最深處。他內心那個自私、佔有慾又強的原始人因此有些沾沾自喜。很好。沒人能夠擁有這個——擁有赤裸、全身燥熱、激情呻吟的小塞，擁有寵愛他、珍惜他，讓他覺得舒服的機會——除了克里斯。

「躺好。」他指示道，輕輕把小塞推在枕頭上，然後再次品嚐那張嘴巴。他無法克制自己。小塞的嘴太溫暖，太美妙，太有反應，讓人難以忽視。

「你知道那個要怎麼用嗎？」看見克里斯手上的潤滑劑，塞巴斯蒂安挑起雙眉，嘴唇咧成一個燦爛又逗弄的笑容，問道。

「我知道我只是個新手。」克里斯盡量保持一臉正經，說道。「可是我辦得到的。讓我上場吧，教練。」

「我的天。」塞巴斯蒂安聞言立刻放聲大笑，將克里斯拉得更盡，但語帶嚴肅警告。「不准在床上用運動隱喻。尤其是跟我的屁股有關的。」

「那你會錯過很多。」克里斯堅持道，笑得傻乎乎地，兩人同時往前親吻，短暫卻甜蜜。「我很搞笑的。」

「你。」小塞嚴肅答道。「再不快點碰我就會被趕出房間。」

他的語氣綴着太多疼膩，那句警告顯得毫無威脅力，但克里斯還是辦回正事，一隻手掌從小塞的身側順着大腿往下滑，然後來到內側，一邊鼓勵小塞把腿張開，一邊將指尖掠過小塞老二的根部，又更往下探，直到小塞的膝蓋張得更開，呼吸越來越急促。

天啊，他簡直太迷人了。克里斯得吞嚥一下才能說出任何話語，但即便如此，他的聲音也明顯沙啞許多。他問：「你真的要嗎？」他一方面是想確認，但他大多只是他媽的超想親耳聽見小塞開口求他。

「我要。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。克里斯將指腹壓在那小團皺摺的粉紅色肌肉，並沒有真要推進去，只是試探着。挑逗着。小塞因此發出一個沙啞的聲音。「天啊，我要，克里斯，求你，拜託——」

謝天謝地他剛剛已經射了一次，否則克里斯這一次怎樣都無法慢慢來，尤其小塞如此甜蜜地向他祈求。

他收回自己的手——小塞發出一個不滿的嗚咽，聽來很失望——終於打開潤滑劑，沾得兩根手指都是。用量可能過多，但這一切對他而言還是很新，安全些總是好的。再說，他可是準備極盡能事，堅持要讓小塞擁有最最滿足的體驗，而讓事前的準備工作和實際的操幹一樣好絕對是其中一個目標。

他才把兩根手指在小塞的大腿之間盤旋，但小塞開始扭來扭去，發出類似煩躁的聲音，克里斯於是停下動作，抬頭看着他。

「上來。」小塞催促道，把手伸向克里斯沒沾潤滑劑的手腕，將他拉回到床上。「你這樣我沒辦法親你。」

有道理。克里斯絕對不會拒絕更多親吻。

「肉麻。」他取笑道，依循小塞的指示，讓自己任由擺佈，直到他和小塞側身躺着，面對面貼着彼此。

抬起一條腿擱在克里斯的臀部上，小塞在他的唇上輕輕一啄，笑道：「看來我越來越喜歡你了。」

天啊，他這個樣子看來好快樂，好完美，克里斯簡直目不轉睛。徹底神魂顛倒。「肯定是。」他同意道。他甚至連回句俏皮話都沒回，一心只想讓手指回到小塞臀部的範圍內。

小塞把腿拉得更高，顯然也無意繼續耽擱，克里斯於是將一隻手伸入他們的身體之間，把溼滑的手指順着小塞弧度完美的臀部，在股間緩緩上下搓揉。

如此碰觸讓小塞吐出一口氣。輕柔、顫抖。他慵懶地在克里斯的唇上印下數個甜蜜的親吻之後，拉開一些距離，呢喃道：「放進去，快把他們放進去，我想感受他們。」

「天啊。」克里斯低聲說道，早已因為，呵，因為這一切而有些暈眩了，他於是不疾不徐，先從一根手指開始。感覺到小塞為他打開，溫暖又緊緻，而且那麼，那麼光滑，克里斯大聲呻吟了出來。

「對。」小塞的聲音聽起來像是快不行了，又低又啞，一股慾望直擊克里斯的下腹。「就是那樣。再來。」

 _真是他媽的不真實_ ，克里斯有些無助地想。一旦那根手指在沒有阻力的情況下順利地進出之後，他才聽從小塞的要求。加入第二根手指的感覺⋯⋯好真實。他現在真的可以感覺到小塞為了適應他而撐開。克里斯在那一瞬間擔心會傷害到小塞，但從對方的臉上，他只看見愉悅之情。

好。可以的。他完全做得到的。

如今有了更多信心，克里斯用空着的手四處摸索，尋找潤滑劑。好不容易從床單下找到，他笨手笨腳地潤滑三根手指。塞巴斯蒂安氣喘連連，在克里斯平坦的小腹上摩擦自己的老二。少了克里斯的手指，他迫切需要任何刺激。這肯定是克里斯這輩子見過最辣的景象了，而且他們甚至還沒開始真的做啊。老天爺，從他的心臟狂跳的速度看來，他極有可能因此死掉。

再度將手往下探，一次伸進三根手指，他顯得更加小心，他動作緩慢以便給小塞一些時間去適應，但沒多久，小塞已經一邊呻吟一邊詛咒，將自己的臀部往後傾，試圖騎克里斯的手指。克里斯才知道自己大錯特錯——這才是他前所未見最辣的景象了。老天爺。

他覺得自己就快原地自燃或又高潮一次，誰曉得。小塞這時虛弱地推了推他的手臂，喘息道：「停，停下來，不然我會太早射出來。」

「舒服嗎？」克里斯一邊低語一邊用自己的鼻子蹭着小塞的鼻子，然後趨前一吻。

小塞熱切回應，手指伸入克里斯脖子後面的短髮，緊緊抓着直到兩人終於拉開距離以便呼吸。聲音有些恍惚，他答道：「嗯，超舒服。你很有一套。」

這句讚美直達克里斯心中柔軟的中心，也許還有一部分去了他的老二。「是你讓一切都顯得很容易。」他坦言，又吻了小塞一次，雖短暫卻充滿感情。「你讓一切都感覺很容易。」克里斯很清楚一覽無遺的情感寫在自己的臉上，但沒關係，這一點也不可怕，因為他看見同樣的情感在小塞的臉上坦率呈現。

接下來幾分鐘，他們繼續接吻，克里斯則成立了一支搜索隊，尋找遺失在凌亂的床單上的保險套。他只能用手瞎摸，因為他的眼睛和嘴巴還有靈魂似乎不願意離開眼前的美好景象。

當他們終於停下來呼吸，塞巴斯蒂安把臉依偎在克里斯的肩上，除了兩人比平常略為大聲的呼吸之外，一切安靜無聲，直到小塞觀察道：「你有雀斑。在你的肩膀上。」

他聽來像是沈浸在暢快的歡愉中，迷醉不已，克里斯忍不住哈哈大笑，但小塞這時張開嘴巴，把嘴唇、牙齒、舌頭抵在克里斯肩膀上端的弧度，劃過分佈在上面的斑點，笑聲很快便化為呻吟。

「操，寶貝。」小塞在他脖子上的厚實肌肉留下一個特別熱情的咬痕之後，克里斯抽了一口氣說道。他依依不捨地把自己從那雙如章魚般貪婪地抱住他的手臂解開，跪坐在膝蓋上，穩住顫抖的雙手，套上保險套。

「快點。」小塞催促着，一手握住自己的老二，迷濛雙眼半閉，凝視着克里斯。他躺在乾淨潔白的枕頭上，呼吸急促，頭髮凌亂。他怎麼有辦法看起來可愛得要命，同時又性感得令人心醉簡直是個謎。理論上而言，這根本不可能，但他們的確進展至此。克里斯想要用一條大棉被把他裹起來，同時又想用力把他操得哭叫求饒。

他忘情地注視着，直到小塞踢了踢他的大腿，像是叫他不要浪費時間，才將他拉回現實。先操，他決定，然後等一下可以盡情擁抱小塞。

他多花了一點時間把潤滑劑塗抹自己的老二，然後俯身在小塞之上，一隻手臂撐着身體，另一隻手握住老二的根部，對齊位置。他的龜頭緊緊貼着小塞已經撐開，等待着的穴口，當他往前推進一些的時候，兩人同時發出呻吟。

「快點。」小塞說着，在克里斯趨前吻他的時候弓起身體，想要更多。

兩人的唇瓣貼在一起，軟綿地互蹭一陣子，直到克里斯把身體拉開一些距離，將自己的額頭抵着小塞的額頭，直視對方的眼睛，才終於把臀部慢慢往前挺進去。

簡直⋯⋯天啊。

老天爺。

幹。

這是全部啊。

克里斯一路深入到底，停在那裡，把頭往後仰，閉上眼睛，喘息不停，猶如剛完成了一場馬拉松。所謂天堂就是塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦的臀部。天啊。

「這樣可以嗎？」他問道，聲音出奇地緊，努力保持冷靜。

「嗯。」小塞回答，聽起來有些氣吁吁，而且天啊，克里斯偏偏想在這個時候迫切想要看見他的臉，於是他強迫自己張開眼睛，貪婪地欣賞小塞的每個細節。全身潮紅，眼睛深沈的小塞也正注視着他。

所以，當小塞伸長脖子親吻他，在他張啟的唇上低喃：「快點動。」克里斯馬上聽從。

他抽動臀部，動作擠緩，猶如海浪挺入小塞的身體，那不可思議的美妙感覺讓他發出呻吟。

「天啊，克里斯。」小塞把頭靠回枕頭上，被歡愉迷濛了的雙眼看着克里斯，開口時的聲音低沈沙啞，性感得克里斯難以招架。「快點。好好用心操我。」

「 _老天爺。_ 」克里斯說。那些話一從塞巴斯蒂安的嘴巴說出，克里斯立刻感覺自己的體溫飆升，像是濃稠滾燙的溶岩沿着他的脊椎流洩而下。

未經大腦指示，他的臀部早已搶先一步，在小塞的鼓勵下自動較先前更使勁地撞了進去，直到肌膚碰撞肌膚的清晰聲音迴盪在他們四周。好淫猥。好飢渴。幹，克里斯愛死了。

克里斯重複了一次剛剛的動作，不慌不忙、從容地抽出，再猛地頂進去，撞出響亮的啪嗒聲。毫不留情。有所目的。小塞伸出一隻手抓住頭頂上的枕頭，緊緊抓住，發出驚訝、滿足的細聲。

「啊，操。」小塞呻吟道，舔了舔張開的嘴。「對，就是那樣。」

「幹，小塞。」克里斯喘氣說道，全身上下受到過度刺激，他已經不曉得該將注意力聚焦在哪裡了。小塞緊緊夾住他的那股灼熱。他的手指戳進枕頭時收緊二頭肌的流暢力量。他看着克里斯的時候，瞳孔散大，嘴唇微啟，臉上的表情是毫不掩飾的純粹慾望。

克里斯又做了一次，再一次，又再一次，直到小塞抬臀迎接每一個不屈不撓，強而有力的撞擊。他們的眼睛專注於彼此的臉孔，他們在塞巴斯蒂安靜謐的臥室裡建構了這個完美的小宇宙，在這之外，在他們之外，這個世界並不存在。  
小塞抓着枕頭的手鬆懈下來，克里斯於是抓起他的雙手，將小塞的手腕壓在頭部各一側，把自己的手掌置放其上，兩人的手指交扣，緊緊握着彼此。

然後，他終於開始認真操幹。

「喔。」克里斯的髖骨每撞上他臀部，小塞就會這樣叫道：「喔⋯⋯喔⋯⋯」

「幹。」克里斯喘道。他迷失在激情中，覺得自己的視野變成管狀，世界縮小到只剩小塞一人。「你不知道你對我的魔力。」

「克里斯。」小塞在短暫急促的呼吸之間喘道。「天啊，不要停，不要停，我快到了⋯⋯」

克里斯又詛咒了一次（老天，他永遠也不會忘記小塞當下的聲音，沙啞的聲音充滿絕望和需要），專注搖晃抽插，更加果決。他可以感覺到自己正在流汗，皮膚和心臟還有血液已經着火。他操進小塞的身體，剛剛好的角度讓小塞發出一個銷魂的歡愉聲音，接着弓起身體，全身緊繃，屁股緊緊咬着克里斯的老二，開始釋放噴洩。克里斯甚至沒動手擼動他。

「我的天，小塞。操， _操_ ——」克里斯想要繼續操幹小塞直到他的高潮結束，可是他自己也快來到臨界點，塞巴斯蒂安的身體裹着他，收縮得更緊更熱，超出他能承受的範圍。於是，一聲呻吟，他棄械投降，勉強衝刺了兩次，才把自己的頭窩在小塞汗涔涔的頸間，全身顫抖，呼吸急促，仍埋在小塞的身體裡。

他們就這樣待着，粗喘連連，筋疲力盡，一直到冷卻的汗水和精液混合再一起的感覺太不舒服了，克里斯才費力地從小塞的身上爬起來，小心翼翼地抽出，快速扔掉保險套，然後回到床上，倒在塞巴斯蒂安身邊。

「我的天。」小塞喘道，呈大字型躺在床上。「過十分鐘把我翻過來，我們再來一次。」

克里斯朗聲大笑。雖然力困筋乏，看着身旁汗流浹背的塞巴斯蒂安滿足又快樂的模樣，還在驚天動地的歡愛之後開玩笑，一股明亮樂觀的溫暖將他填滿，足以讓驅動他好幾個小時、日日月月，還有更多。

一個快速流暢的翻身，他把小塞困在自己的身體之下，對他燦爛一笑，悄聲道：「嗨。」

「嗨。」小塞呢喃回應，臉上也露出同樣燦爛的笑容，一手捋過克里斯凌亂的頭髮。

他們一言不發，呆呆地注視彼此一分鐘後，克里斯也不曉得是誰——可能是他們其中一個，也可能是兩人同時——主動吻了上去。沒多久，他們已經在親熱，緩慢慵懶，彼此的手在對方身上游移，腿則是交纏在一起。

天啊，和小塞接吻簡直是身處天堂，克里斯心想。伊甸園。涅槃。所有他一直想要的，還有一堆他肯定自己並不應得的，但他願意接受。他會接受全部，珍藏一切，然後他媽的用一輩子努力讓自己配得上這一切，配得上小塞。

克里斯又開始輕輕蹭着他們的髖骨的時候，小塞發出一個小聲的快樂呼嚕，克里斯下腹那股熾熱堆積增強，直到他往床墊下方移動，虔誠地一路親吻塞巴斯蒂安，從喉嚨到胸部到腹部。

「我剛剛不是說了十分鐘。」小塞佯裝抱怨，將頭往後仰，閉上眼睛。

「我很準時的。」克里斯抬起頭，在小塞平坦的小腹上得意的笑。「我喜歡提前到達。」

果不其然，才八分鐘，塞巴斯蒂安已經呼吸急促，雙眼深沉，將克里斯推躺在床上，讓他壓抑即將出口的呻吟，不過那時候他們已經太分心，無法去想時間的事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：看得出來我對肉的翻譯很不擅長，真不好意思。


	10. Chapter 10

「我沒辦法看。」克里斯宣佈道，把塞巴斯蒂安的平板電腦塞回到他手裡的時候還做了個鬼臉。「拿去，你來讀。」

他們並肩坐在床上，塞巴斯蒂安的 iPad 上面是紐約時報的網站。該報的《Lobby Hero》劇評剛剛上線，克里斯當下也許有輕微的恐慌症發作。

幹，萬一他們把他批評得一文不值呢？在他的個人事業留下永不磨滅的污點？十年後的今天，人們可能還在取笑他， _嘿，記得那次克里斯・埃文斯以為他可以在百老匯演戲嗎？那個傢伙根本是個有妄想症的笨蛋。哈哈哈_ 。

他也許應該現在抽身，克里斯蹙眉思忖。改名換姓，搬到懷俄明州人煙稀少的山上。他也許可以學習牧牛。那樣的生活比較單純：高山、牛糞、粗活。至少牛隻不會苛刻判斷嚴重失敗的演技。

「沒那麼糟。」塞巴斯蒂安翻着白眼說道，像是早已知曉克里斯在腦子里已經有多麽過度反應了。

「我蠻肯定會很糟。」克里斯非常嚴肅地堅持道。他停頓一下，沈思過後，問：「你覺得我去懷俄明州會不會好一點？」

如果有人真有辦法帶着疼愛哼笑的話，小塞已經掌握其中訣竅了。「非常糟糕。」他回答，湊前在克里斯的唇上給了個安慰的吻，又靠回到床頭板，開始瀏覽文章的開頭，尋找特別提到克里斯的部分。「好，開始囉。準備好了嗎？」

「嗯。應該吧。」克里斯吞了吞，突然有些口乾舌燥。天啊，他現在簡直忐忑不安。

「好⋯⋯」小塞沈默了一下，眼睛搜尋文章內的正確部分，開始朗聲讀道：「⋯⋯但真正的英雄也許是這群演技精湛，令人折服的演員。首次登上百老匯舞台的克里斯・埃文斯以一種誠懇、真實的方式詮釋專橫跋扈的老鳥警察比爾，手法相當清新、熟練。表演細微、誠實，埃文斯顯然熱愛舞台，而舞台也同樣很愛他。」

「喔。」克里斯眨了眨眼。「還不錯嘛。」

「還不錯？！」小塞看着他，彷彿他很隨意地長出了兩顆頭。「克里斯，你用錢都買不到比這個還要好的評語了！」他頓了一頓，狐疑地瞇起眼睛。「你沒用錢收買他們吧！」

「什麼——沒有，我沒有收買他們！」克里斯放聲大笑，推了推小塞的肩膀，把他也惹得哈哈大笑。由於未知而產生的壓力如今消失了，兩人同時鬆了一口氣，。「我有沒有收買他們。天啊。我怎麼會喜歡上你？」

「因為我冷峻帥氣的外表，還有可愛迷人的個性。」小塞不假思索地列舉。他把平板電腦扔到一旁，以便集中全副精力取笑克里斯。他翻身跪起，然後跨坐在克里斯的大腿上，全身重量放在上面，像是打算在那裡待上一陣子。克里斯一點也不反對這個主意。

他噗嗤一聲，將兩隻手擱在小塞的臀部，盡量不讓聲音透露任何寵溺之意，雖然他很確定臉上的表情早已說明一切。「嗯。肯定是。」

「我要把那篇劇評印出來框好。」小塞宣佈道。「不對，等等，我們最好出去買一份。兩份。其中一份寄給你母親。」

克里斯哀嘆一聲，仰頭看着天花板，表情痛苦。「千萬別，她已經夠愛你了。」

「哪有。」塞巴斯蒂安說。克里斯心知肚明那根本是個謊言。

「有。」他堅持道，手指悄悄滑入小塞襯衫的邊緣，直接來到他胸腔底下最敏感的部位。「你和史考特兩個。你們在密謀篡位，把我從最得寵的兒子的寶座推翻。」

小塞扭動身體，推開克里斯的手，不讓自己直接笑出來。「時報錯了。」他說着，假裝伸手要從床上取回平板電腦。「我應該寫個正式的投訴。他們絕對忘了提到你是個小題大作的傢伙。」

「去你的，操。」克里斯哈哈大笑，緊緊抓住小塞的腰，利用自己的身體重量將他擒抱，在他還來不及把 iPad 抓起來之前，把他按在床墊上。

他們俏皮地扭打一陣子，小塞終於放棄，咧着嘴對他笑，故意施展魅力，眼睛半閉，低低地說：「你如果有禮貌地問，也許等一下可以。」

幹，他完全把克里斯玩弄於股掌之間。

克里斯的老二選擇把『等一下』解讀為『現在此時』，他挨着小塞的頸側，克制即將出口的呻吟。他還不習慣這樣：小塞這樣看着他，渴望克里斯就像克里斯渴望他一樣。他覺得這是一場夢，隨時都會夢醒。太好、太完美、太快樂，豈能存在於現實。

「你做得很好，你知道嗎。」小塞低喃着，抬頭吻他。「你應該為自己感到驕傲。」

克里斯回應他的吻，堅定又甜蜜，一句無聲的感謝。「我覺得這齣舞台劇挺不錯的。」一吻結束，他靠着小塞的唇坦承道。「但過去這幾個月最棒的部分，最讓我覺得驕傲，最感謝的⋯⋯不是這個。」

塞巴斯蒂安的表情一變，只能以懷疑與讚佩碰撞來形容。「克里斯⋯⋯」

「我愛你。」他坦言。終於。第一次。說了出來。「天啊，小塞，你不曉得我有多愛你。」

他應該感到害怕，這麼赤裸裸的告白，終於在小塞面前把那些話說出口，但他很久以前就知曉——早已經默默的在他的腦子說了無數次的我愛你，早已經展現在溫柔的凝望和熟悉的碰觸——把那些話說出來的時候，他的聲音是平穩的。他的手不會顫抖。他與塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛對視，絕不因緊張而逃避。

塞巴斯蒂安眨了眨眼睛，吸了一口氣，然後，發出一種像是大笑和一點點哭泣混合一起的聲音，將克里斯的額頭往下拉，貼着自己的額頭，重複道：「真是的小題大作的傢伙。」才拉近他們之間最後的距離。

那是一個激情的吻，克里斯立刻掌握節奏，讓小塞主導，越吻越深，直到他們吻得呼吸急促，像是塞巴斯蒂安的舌頭對克里斯的口腔和對自己的一樣熟諳。

「我也愛你。天啊，我也是。」小塞在他的唇上低喃，話語間在克里斯的唇上落下更多短暫的、輕輕的吻。「你應該早就知道了。」

「我是這麼希望。」克里斯坦承。「可是我真的很不會接收明示。」

「我同意。」小塞笑着，一隻手伸到克里斯後腦勺的頭髮，輕輕地抓着他的頭皮，讓克里斯發出一個滿意、快樂的聲音。「我們在夜店那一次，我以為我真的要爬到你的身上才能清楚傳遞我的想法。」

克里斯淺淺笑了出來。「天啊，那家夜店。」單是那個想法就足以讓他的褲子有些緊繃了。他知道那天晚上的回憶將永遠鮮明而完美地保存在他的記憶裡。在那天晚上之前，他從來沒對任何人有過那麼多的感情，愛得那麼深。和小塞在一起，一切像是魔法，猶如一場夢。「你如果看見自己那天晚上的樣子⋯⋯幹，我想對你做好多事。」

「你應該啊。」小塞的眼睛顏色變深，舌頭溜出來舔濕他的唇。「我當時很希望你那麼做。」

「幹。」管他什麼緊繃，克里斯的褲子早已超出不舒服的範圍了。他低下身子，骨盆緊貼着小塞，試圖得到一些舒緩。「我們應該找個時間回去。」

塞巴斯蒂安立刻將髖骨往上滾動，為兩個人提供亟需的摩擦。「幹嘛，你要我們因為不當暴露被踢出去嗎？」

「不是。」克里斯拖着語氣把話說出來，像是他也不是百分百肯定自己不會做出那種事，而且他現在也很難集中精神，因為他們現在基本上正在彼此身上磨蹭。

小塞放聲大笑，隨即化成一個低低的呻吟。克里斯找到一個理想角度讓他們的勃起並靠在一起摩擦。「我跟你說。」他把聲音壓低，抬頭用迷矇的眼睛看着克里斯，輕柔低語道：「我已經很久沒在廁所的小隔間嘿咻了。」

「我的天。」克里斯低下頭，在小塞的肩膀上虛弱地笑着，努力不去把那個畫面想得過於鮮明以免他的老二太早射出來讓自己丟臉。「老天爺，你這會要我的命。」

「你需要嘴對嘴嗎？」小塞得意地笑着，挑起的眉毛都佔了額頭一半的位置，惹得克里斯笑得更用力了。

「真是他媽的糟糕。」他寵愛地說，吻了一下小塞的下顎才又用手肘撐着身體，低頭看小塞的臉。「我以為我才是那個不會說話的傢伙。你應該是那個油嘴滑舌的人。」

就克里斯依舊覆在他身上的姿勢，小塞盡可能聳了聳肩膀。「我是近墨者黑啊。」

「是近墨者黑，還是近朱者赤？」克里斯追問。他已經趨前準備再次讓他的嘴熟悉小塞下顎與脖子側邊連接處那一塊溫暖，有些鬍渣的肌膚。他聞起來像是昨天鬚後水的，加上才上午十點就已經長出來的鬍渣，那樣的畫面讓克里斯的老二興致勃勃。「今天別刮鬍子。」他補充道，小塞哈哈大笑，喉嚨在他的唇上震動。

「是喔！想被我紮喔？」小塞伸長脖子，想要把紮人的臉頰蹭過克里斯整張臉。

克里斯哈哈大笑，不自覺地躲開過於粗糙的觸感。「喔，我想啊。」他向小塞保證，咧着嘴笑的表情一點也不單純。「只是不在我的臉上。」

  


手機響到第三聲，克里斯也沒檢查來電者為何人便接了起來。只有一個人會每天晚上準時在十點打電話給他，單是知曉這一點，手機還沒湊到耳邊，他早已笑孜孜了。

「嘿，寶貝。」他說。原本在沙發上挨着克里斯的大腿，曲捲成一團，已經睡着的道奇聞聲抬頭，克里斯試圖把這好奇寶寶湊到麥克風上的濕鼻子推開。

「嘿。」小塞的聲音遠比克斯里洛杉磯的住處來得更溫暖。事實上，他在紐約待得越久就越覺得這個地方沒有家的感覺。「你好嗎？」

「沒啥不滿的。」克里斯答道，雖然他真有不滿。 _我想你，他好想說。我想念你那間有點小的公寓，還有你那些奇怪的潮人披薩，還有你的頭靠在我的大腿上的感覺。_ 但把這些想法說出來也於事無補，再說，他們在半夜裡也互傳了許多「我睡不著真希望你在這裡」的簡訊，克里斯也深知只要分開一段長時間，小塞也有相同的感覺。真他媽的討厭，他早知道會這樣，但他們會克服的。

這一切都值得。他們值得這樣的付出。

「看來我下個月要去波士頓拍片。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，將克里斯從沈思裡喚回。單從對方的語氣，他簡直可以感受到小塞臉上的笑容。總是那麼燦爛、笑盈盈、莫名迷人。「可以建議我住哪裡嗎？」

克里斯哈哈大笑，感覺陰鬱和思念消失了一些，取而代之是一種輕盈，像氣泡一樣升起的期待，在他的胸口中央舒服又溫暖地安頓下來。

一個月。他已經迫不急待了。

「有喔。」他說道，笑得像個傻瓜。「我想我也許可以給你介紹一個人。」


	11. Chapter 11

「嘿，帥哥。」克里斯悄悄地靠近坐在吧台的男子，給了對方一個微笑之後才挨過去，將手肘放在略為髒黏的吧台上，壓低聲音問：「像你長得這麼迷人的帥哥怎麼會一個人在這裡？」

當下一臉噁心的表情，塞巴斯蒂安搖搖頭。「你再試一次，不要那麼像⋯⋯怪叔叔。」

克里斯翻了個白眼，往後退了兩步，又趨前走向小塞，這次說的是：「你好，我有十寸屌。可以請你喝酒嗎？」

塞巴斯蒂安噗哧一笑，因為有些用力，克里斯當下很擔心他會不會扭傷哪個部位。「我的天。」小賽捧腹大笑，笑得彎下了腰，還用力拍了一下吧台，簡直樂不可支。「不行。 _肯定絕對不行。_ 你怎麼可能釣得到妹？」

克里斯聳聳肩，略為皺眉。「十寸屌那招通常很管用。」

「肯定不是你的個性。」小塞同意道，又放聲大笑。克里斯發出一被冒犯的聲音，一手壓在胸前，像是真的受傷了。

「去你的，操！」他說。盡管嘴巴企圖勾起，彎成一道笑容，他仍掙扎板着一張臉。

「我很想啊。」小塞回答。「可是你真的很不會角色扮演。你確定你是個演員？」他偏着頭，一臉狐疑，嘴角牽起一個小小的俏皮微笑。

「齁，真是沒完沒了。天啊，這到底是約會還是批鬥大會？」克里斯笑了出來，向前一步直到他是站在小塞展開的膝蓋之間，一隻手禁不住沿着穿上牛仔褲的大腿撫摸。

塞巴斯蒂安自然抬頭看他。由於還坐在凳子上，他的頭得大幅度往後仰，天啊，他的眼睛。克里斯可以在現在此時當場把他給吃了。

小塞對他微笑的時候，那笑容甜得過猶不及，彷彿他整個晚上表現得像個正人君子似的。克里斯忍不住對他咧嘴笑。「天啊，我真他媽的愛你。」說着，他伸出另一手捋過小塞的頭髮。

那樣的碰觸讓小塞短暫地閉上眼睛，又再張開時，眸子變得更黑。更大。充滿渴望。「就算我讓你難堪？」他輕輕低喃。克里斯的大拇指慢慢地順着小塞太陽穴、臉頰、下顎往下滑，直到指腹拖過小塞的下唇。

「尤其是你讓我難堪的時候。」克里斯承諾道，壓着小塞嘴唇的拇指有些用力。像是接吻。吧台這裡的人太多了，他沒辦法好好這麼做，可是一但來到黑暗、壅擠的舞池，什麼束縛都沒有。觸碰次數沒有限制。天啊，單是想到這一點，單是那份期待，克里斯的呼吸已經開始急促了。

把手伸向小塞的手，他將他從凳子上拉起來。「走吧，我們去跳舞。」

夜店的中央和他的記憶裡一樣陰暗、悶熱，擠滿了人。和小塞佔據舞池一個小角落的克里斯已經感覺到自己的皮膚溫度升高。貼在背上的襯衫有些濕黏，可是他無暇注意，因為小塞已經勾住他的後脖子，將他拉近，用力親了上去。當下一切從性感熱辣變成火山爆發。

克里斯吻着、呻吟着。他覺得自己好像只是湊熱鬧，他於是交付自己，跟上小塞在自己的唇上的節奏，吻得又濕又深又急。

「天啊，寶貝。」幾分鐘後，當小塞終於讓他呼吸時，他低喃道。小塞把鼻子貼在克里斯的臉頰上，兩人喘着氣一起擺動身體，卻對音樂的實際節奏毫不注意。

「我一直想那麼做。」小塞在他耳畔說道，低沈的聲音對克里斯的老二產生既痛苦又美好的影響。「我們上次在這裡的時候。」

「小塞。」克里斯呻吟道，一雙手順着塞巴斯蒂安的髖骨往下來到他的臀部曲線。他捏一捏——剛好讓小塞倒抽一口氣——然後主動吻了上去，這次比較慢，但仍充滿渴望。

出於本能，小塞用手臂圈住克里斯的脖子，兩人就這樣在擁吻、磨蹭、觸摸之間忘卻時間。小塞的手從克里斯的肩膀遊走到他的髮梢，克里斯的手穩穩貼着小塞的臀部，不曾離開，讓小塞忍不住在接吻時笑了出來。

天啊，那個翹臀。克里斯可以為之創作一齣歌劇。

「你還要待多久？」他大聲問道，嘴巴與小塞的耳朵保持近距離，希望小塞能清楚聽見。他得趕快回到公寓去繼續他們正在做的事。盡管他們今晚不設限，克里斯覺得他如果現在跪下，好好禮讚那個翹臀的話，應該沒人會同意。

操，克里斯恨不得現在就把嘴巴貼上去，迫不急待想要好好伺候他。他想聽小塞一邊呻吟一邊喘氣，用意亂情迷時的聲音，一遍又一遍地叫着克里斯的名字。

小塞從克里斯的脖子放下一隻手臂，將手溜到他們的身體之間，用手掌貼着克里斯牛仔褲的跨部，像是透過克里斯目前勃起的狀況來決定他們在克里斯不小心射出來之前還能耗多久。

克里斯其實會覺得這很可笑，偏偏小塞實在很擅於解讀他的身體。猶如勃起專家。

「再一首歌。」小塞在震耳欲聾的音樂節奏中說道。他把手弓起，透過克里斯的牛仔褲充分地撫摸他的勃起，笑得一臉得意，像是深知自己的這麼做對克里斯會有什麼效果。

真是挑逗。老天，單是為此，克里斯準備回家之後⋯⋯為了自己已經岌岌可危的勃起狀況，克里斯得馬上停止往下繼續想。

「小塞，這些歌一首都要十二分鐘耶！」他抗議，可是小塞要嘛沒聽見他在說什麼，要嘛是選擇忽視克里斯的不滿。從他今天晚上多麽努力給克里斯一連串讓他痛苦勃起的難題，應該是後者。

老天爺，克里斯簡直快要死了。他怎麼可能不為所動。

亟欲為他的老二尋得一些紓解，克里斯將他的膝蓋移到小塞的兩腿之間，再用抓牢小塞臀部的手把他拉近，貼得更緊，逼迫他克里斯的堅實的大腿線條，然後天啊，他可以由此知曉小塞有多亢奮。即便隔着衣料，當小塞蹭上他的時候，克里斯可以感覺對方的老二有多麽熾熱、腫脹。

小塞的臀部一個角度完美的讓他的下巴掉了下來。他凝視克里斯約莫一秒，隨即把他扯過來激情擁吻，舌頭交纏，而克里斯只能盡其所能抓住最後的理智，倒數可以還有多久可以帶小塞回家。

  


赤裸身體，呼吸急促，雙手在彼此身上遊竄，瞳孔又深又大的塞巴斯蒂安把克里斯推倒在床上，立刻爬到他身上，然後俯身，低頭用鼻子蹭對方的鼻子，說：「嗨。像你長得這麼迷人的帥哥怎麼會——」

克里斯抬起上半身用一個吻打斷他的話。還不到一秒，兩人已經哈哈大笑，反而傻乎乎地底着彼此的唇咧嘴微笑。

「你這小笨蛋。」克里斯寵溺地小聲說道，一邊低低笑着一邊用雙手在小塞赤裸的背上遊走，然後壓住小塞的後腰，往上推，同時摩擦兩人的勃起。

「天啊。」塞巴斯蒂安呻吟道，在克里斯溫暖、厚實的手掌下微顫。「那些是 _你的_ 噁心搭訕開場白啊！」

「哪有那麼糟。」克里斯反駁道，用鼻子蹭了蹭小塞再要一個吻。一如往常，他們比預期的吻得還久還要深。「我的意思是。」一吻結束，他喘着氣繼續說：「我把你拐回家了啊。」

小塞搖搖頭，宣佈道：「我只是為了那個十寸屌。」克里斯把他推倒按在床上，用手指進攻的癢處，惹得他大笑。

老天，克里斯一邊想一邊對還在努力掙脫克里斯的小塞——他的頭髮一團亂，眼睛明亮，臉頰紅潤——他一定是整個宇宙最幸運的傢伙了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者按：《Variety》那篇（蠻苛薄）的《Picnic》劇評可在[這裡](http://variety.com/2013/legit/reviews/picnic-1117948976/)找到。


End file.
